


I'm Not A Girl

by Officiallightwarrior



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slow Romance, bxb - Freeform, crossdressing protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officiallightwarrior/pseuds/Officiallightwarrior
Summary: Daniel Hideyoshi, a 15-year-old, homeschooled boy who has been accepted into the famous Ouran Academy. His family had to move there anyway due to his father getting a new job. The only problem being is that when he got his acceptance letter his name has been misspelled, but that wasn't the worst part. That misspelling made the school think he's a girl!-This is on Fanfiction.net and Quotev.com. This is my story, and I decided to add Archiveofourown as one more site to hold my story.
Kudos: 9





	1. Welcome to Ouran Academy!

Daniel Hideyoshi, a fifteen-year-old boy who's Japanese-American. The boy was born in America but was raised in Japan by his parents. The boy was feminine in appearance with his long, black hair with his girlish features. He was sure he would have more masculine facial features in the future. It was his life and he accepted that and everything was normal as he suspected his life would turn out to be. Though life had different ideas when his family had to move.

At first, he didn't understand why but one letter gave him all the explanation he needed. He was still in shock at how this had happened. All he could do was reread the acceptance letter over and over as he sat in the backseat of his car as his father drove him and his mother to their new home closer to Ouran Academy. His parents were ecstatic about it. About him going to an elite school for kids who could have anything they wanted by throwing around money like it was confetti.

Daniel was still in shock about the whole thing. He didn't expect to ever get accepted into this school in his lifetime. He only applied to the school because his friends made him do it. Now because of that, he was going to this school for high-class, rich students. He wouldn't be able to see his friends again and he was sure was expected to make new ones, but he was fine with the friends he had, they were great, weird but great. They grew up together and now they were going to live far apart now. Sure he could call them but it wouldn't be the same. That wasn't the only part that made Daniel upset.

He could only hit his head on the sheet of paper as a picture of his face was printed on the upper left corner, underneath the words; 'To, Ms. Danielle Hideyoshi' was written. He was accepted into the school as a **female** student. Just his luck, right? They even sent him a uniform, the big yellow dress the girls of the school wore along with the shoes and the socks. The socks were okay, he liked them, he would never admit it but he liked them. He liked wearing knee-high socks for girls, they were comfy to him.

His parents, mostly his mom teased him about it, now even more so when she saw his uniform. They did nothing to correct the mistake, saying; ' _They already sent a uniform for you all paid for, we can't just send it back, they might not send another uniform for you without us having to pay for it. It'll be alright, it doesn't matter if your a boy or a girl, right?'_. Okay, they were right but still. Though now he couldn't do anything about it.

"Cheer up, Daniel! It'll be fun! Just imagine all of the things you could do! It's going to be like entering a totally new world! Just imagine the colleges that could open up for you when you graduate! Not everyone can say they went to Ouran Academy and graduated right?" His mother told him, turning around in her seat in the passenger side to look at her son. She couldn't move much because of the seatbelt but she sure tried.

Daniel wanted to frown, he really did but just seeing his mom being so bouncy and excited for him like a child made him break into a smile and a small giggle. "You'll have a great time, you'll see! Just make sure you don't do anything stupid on your first day." She told him, waving her finger at him making him roll his eyes with a smile.

"I don't know about that, but I'll try to stay out of trouble. I'm more worried about being a second-class citizen in a first-class school." Daniel sighed, already expecting the kids there to be stuck up snobs, bragging about the stuff they own and laughing at the lack of stuff he had.

His mother gave him a soft smile. "Darling, don't focus on those stereotypes, I'm sure they'll be different than what you think. Just know they were raised differently than you and the same goes for you. So, of course, there's going to be some problems but you can get past all of that. You're a Hideyoshi, and Hideyoshi's don't let their problems stop them from their goals." She beamed at him.

"Plus, you would probably go on field trips outside of the country when going there, won't that be fun?" His father added into the conversation.

"I guess but won't I need a passport?" Daniel questioned before seeing his mom start grinning making his eyes widen. "You got me a passport!?" He exclaimed to his parents.

"Nope, not yet at least but you will." His father told him making Daniel's excitement deflate. "What? We're not made of money. We have to get settled into our new home before we do anything else." His father told him as Daniel pouted.

"You got me excited for nothing," Daniel muttered causing a chuckle from his father.

"Once I get settled in at the bakery and start earning a paycheck, then we can think about buying that passport, bud." His father told him before perking up slightly. "Speaking of the bakery, there it is, to the left!" He told Daniel making him sit up in his seat to look over at the small pastry shop, the building's exterior being similar to a layer cake. He could already see a line of customers waiting to get in the building.

"I still can't believe Aunt Yua owns that place and didn't expand it," Daniel said as his father smiled as he kept his eyes on the road as the shop slowly disappeared from view.

"It's about the quality, not the quantity, Daniel. Your Aunt Yua makes incredible pastries and so has your grandparents, and their parents before that, all from that one building, and now your father is going to be apart of that and you too one day." His mother told him as she sat in her seat the correct way as she watched the street ahead of them.

"You say that like I can cook, mom. I managed to burn ramen. **Ramen** , something that should be easy to make. I couldn't even make a brownie without the fire department getting called." Daniel told them making them both chuckle at the memory.

"Yeah, maybe you're not the best at cooking, but practice makes perfect. I think I still taste that burnt brownie." His father teased making Daniel hit the back of his seat making the man laugh.

"Okay, okay. We had our fun, and look! We made it! Isn't it beautiful?" His mother told the two of them as they parked in front of their new home.

Daniel just looked out of the car window as he stared at the two-story building. It wasn't anything special but it wasn't a dump either. It was an upgrade from his old home though, he wondered if they had a basement. His old home was part of an apartment complex, he lived there with his friends, they all lived in the same apartment building.

"We're going to have to thank your Aunt for helping us get this place when we can, alright?" His father said, making Daniel nod as the trio got out of their vehicle. "Go on and check out the place while your mother and I take out our belongings. You can pick out your room, the big one is ours though!" His father called out to Daniel as Daniel went to have his first look at his new home.

He couldn't help but admit it was a nice place. It was furnished so they didn't have to worry about buying the furniture but it was going to take a bit before he could remember where everything was, it wasn't like the two-bedroom apartment he was used to. He walked up the steps as he looked through every room on the second floor, he found the trapdoor to the attic on the ceiling. "We have an attic too?" He told himself as he kept walking until he opened the door to a bedroom.

The bed was across the room, the head of it under a window as the sunlight lit up the room. He looked around seeing a door that led to the closet. The dresser was to the right of the closet, it was a basic room but he felt like he could live in this one. Laying on the bed made him confident in his decision, it was comfy and he could just see where his stuff would go in this room.

"So you chose this room, huh?" His mother asked as she held a box with his name on it as well as the box for his uniform and letter in the doorway. Daniel immediately sat up and nodded as his mother went over and sat on the bed next to him, placing the box on the nightstand behind at the head of the bed. "It's nice, you've made a good choice." She commented as she looked around the room.

"Yeah..." He said, trailing off as he eyed the box where his uniform laid in on top of his belongings.

His mother noticed and took the box and opened it up, carefully lifting up the yellow dress. "Come on, it won't be that bad, go on, try it on." She told him, standing up and holding out the dress for Daniel to take it.

Daniel let out a sigh as he stood up, taking the dress, and headed to the bathroom. He was glad he chose a room next to the bathroom, it would be easy to remember where his room was.

When he came back he was wearing the uniform, it felt alien to him wearing the clothing. He could basically feel how expensive this dress was and it made him feel weird as if he wasn't supposed to wear something so expensive. "You look so cute! My baby boy!" His mother exclaimed immediately going and hugging him tightly, cooing at how cute he was. "Oh, you'll fit in perfectly!" She told him as she ended the hug, her hands ending up grabbing his hands, holding them as she gave him a bright smile.

Daniel gave back a slight smile before a cough was heard behind them making them look over, seeing his father standing there with an amused smile on his face. Daniel immediately covered his face with his hands as his father chuckled walking over and ruffling his hair. "You look great, son." He told him, not helping his embarrassment.

* * *

**~2 days later~**

* * *

Daniel was nervous about his first day at this new school. It was one thing to be nervous about going to a normal school, it was a completely different thing going to an **elite** school. He really didn't want to go, didn't want to wear the female uniform. Oh but life just didn't give a shit, nope. His heart was racing as he finished getting dressed and ready for school.

He could hardly eat breakfast as the time kept getting closer and closer to the start of school. It wasn't until he and his father were driving to the school when he spoke up. "Can I go home now?" He asked making his father chuckle.

"You'll be fine, have a good first day of school, _Danielle_." His father chuckled as Daniel sighed as he got out of the car, holding his bag as he looked up at the pink building. It was bigger than he thought, he wanted to turn around and go back into the car but when he did his father was already driving off home, leaving him stranded at this ever-growing building.

"I guess there's no turning back now." He told himself as he faced the building again and headed inside.

His mom was right when she told him it would be like entering a totally different world, everything about the place scream; ' _I'M WORTH MORE THAN YOUR WHOLE FAMILY COMBINED!'_ He was worried if he scratched something it would put him in years of debt. The people here looked the same way but he couldn't help but notice they were staring back at him. This made him feel a bit self-conscious about himself as he stood in the hall, posing as a female, while obviously being a commoner by his reactions to the place around him.

Finally getting enough courage to start walking again he started heading towards the office to get his schedule. He ended up having to ask someone for help with getting there. The girl he asked seemed so happy as she agreed to take him. "Thank you, again for bringing me here." He told her as he bowed to her, she let out a small giggle when he stood back up.

"It's no problem! It's not every day a commoner comes to this school, especially one as pretty as you." She giggled when Daniel blinked.

"W-Wha, I'm not pret- hey!" Daniel called after her when she left, her only waving goodbye, leaving Daniel at the office. "Whatever." He sighed and turned around, facing the door, and knocked.

Once he was allowed into the office he spotted a man behind the desk. The man looked up and nodded in greeting. "Good morning, Ms. Hideyoshi. Hope you didn't have too much trouble finding the place. My name is Kazama Zennosuke, the vice-principal of Ouran Academy. Welcome."

* * *

_**The first chapter is done! I can't believe it, the remake's first chapter! I find this chapter to be WAY better than in the original's first chapter. I hope you feel the same way too.** _

_**I already feel my inspiration and motivation to write coming back from this! I want to know how you think of this, did you like the original first chapter? Or did you like this one better? You got to see more of Daniel's family (mentioned, but still) and about his friends (who may or may not get a name change). I even let in his heritage a bit in there so now you know Daniel is Japanese-American, thus why his name is Daniel.** _

_**Another thing to note, for an updating schedule... Welllllll... I'll try to make it an update every other week, but no promises. You'll just have to hope my motivation doesn't die on me as it does sometimes. As for commenting on reviews, that will happen at the bottom of every chapter, no matter what. Just so you can read the chapter first! That's what you came for, right? Well, I rambled on too much, see you in the next chapter!** _


	2. Host Club Madness

Today has already become an exhausting day for Daniel and he was barely halfway through the day. He kept getting lost in these damn hallways that he had to repeatedly ask for help just to get to his next class. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to remember where he was going in this place. At least now it was lunch and he didn't have to go to the lunchroom.

Oh god, he could just imagine the prices they would have if he even thought of getting lunch there. Good thing he had lunch his mom made for him, now all he had to do was find a place to eat. Correction, find a place he could eat in one of his classrooms so he could try to remember where it was for the future.

So far he somehow managed to end up on the roof of the building, his face blank as he saw the pool and started heading back down the stairs. "This place is a maze, I'll never get out alive." He muttered to himself as he continued his journey to find one of his classrooms to eat in. Worst case scenario, he would miss lunch. Best case scenario? Eat, just eat before it was too late.

'It might not be a bad idea to eat while I'm walking.' He thought to himself as he glanced down at his boxed lunch. So with a pop of the lid, he opened his lunch, the heat starting to escape as he grabbed an onigiri and started eating while he walked around.

After the onigiri disappeared into Daniel's stomach he closed his boxed lunch so he wouldn't worry about it spilling everywhere... Which he should've done when he first opened it. Oh well, it didn't happen and there was no mess so everything was fine. At least he had some of his lunch instead of none at all. He still had the dilemma of finding where any of his classes were.

"I'm going to have to ask for help... Again." He told himself with a slight groan as he stopped in front of a pair of double doors. The sign reading; ' _Music Room 3'_. This wasn't in any of his classes but there would have to be someone who can help him... Right?

With a push, the double doors opened revealing seven guys. One tall blonde with purple eyes, a shorter blonde one holding a stuffed bunny, a very tall brunette next to the small blonde, a pair of red-headed twins, another guy with glasses, and one with big brown eyes, and all of them looking towards him. "Ah! Greetings, my Princess, how may the Host Club help you, my dear?" The tall blonde asked going over to Daniel and taking his hand, placing a kiss on the back of it.

Daniel wanted to die, he really wished he was dead. Not even five minutes into this room and he was called a princess? Not including the hand kiss, it was weird and embarrassing. "Don't kiss my hand you pervert!" I told him out of instinct watching the guy immediately curl up into a corner making Daniel feel even more weirded out by this guy.

the pair of twins already started snickering at the blonde. "Man, are all commoners this way?" The twins laughed making the blonde perk up.

"Commoner? You're a commoner like Haruhi!?" The blonde immediately went back over to Daniel, grabbing him by his shoulders with an excited look in his eyes.

"Uh... Who?" Daniel asked stepping away from the blonde, feeling that coming here was a big mistake.

"Oh, how rude of me, let me introduce you; My name is Tamaki Suoh, president of the Host Club! The one holding the bunny is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Honey-Senpai for short. The tall one is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori-senpai. That one there, is Kyoya Ootori, vice president of the Host Club. The twins, Hikaru, and Kaoru Hitachiin, and finally Haruhi Fujioka!" The one called Tamaki introduced to him.

Now that Daniel heard their names he recognized the twins and Haruhi to be in the same class as he was. "Ms. Hideyoshi is in your class, correct you three?" Kyoya asked the twins and Haruhi.

"Yeah, she doesn't talk much but she's more talkative than Haruhi." The twins replied.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Haruhi asked with a raised brow at the twins, not getting a reply in response.

All the while Daniel watched as more of the day slowly came back to him. Today has been a big blur for him, his mind more focus on trying to remember where every classroom was that he needed to go to. His attention was immediately diverted when Honey-Senpai grabbed his hand, pulling him forward with incredible strength he didn't expect someone so small to have.

"Hey, Hi-Chan! Are you going to join the Host Club too?" The small blonde asked with a big smile on his face.

"Eh?" Daniel said making the other Hosts come over to look Daniel over, the action making him suddenly feel self-conscious about himself.

"Gentleman! Group up!" Tamaki answered huddling up with the other hosts leaving Daniel there as well as Haruhi.

Daniel couldn't help but look over at Haruhi, he never would have been able to tell he was like him. Or more like how they handled this chaotic behavior. Haruhi looked over at Daniel, catching him staring, and gave him a smile.

"Hi, how are you holding up? This place can be a bit overwhelming on your first day, huh?" Haruhi asked him making him relax and agree.

"Tell me about it, I keep getting lost. All I wanted to do was find somewhere to eat my lunch, specifically in a classroom of mine to help me remember where it was. That was the only reason I came to this room." Daniel told her looked down at his boxed lunch.

"Trust me, I would've done the same if it weren't for those morons. They're probably discussing ways for you to join this silly club." Haruhi told him making his eyes widen.

"Wait, don't I get a say in that!?" He exclaimed making her shake her head.

"Trust me, once an idea gets into their heads there's no stopping them. I'm afraid you came to the wrong place at the wrong time." She smiled sympathetically at him.

"Not if I leave now," Daniel answered immediately heading for the doors in a hurry to avoid being forced into a club he wanted nothing to do with.

"Hold it, right there, Hideyoshi! We've come to the decision to welcome you to our club as it's first female Host!" Tamaki told him making him freeze in place, his hand just above the handle.

"I decline," Daniel said flatly to them, not sparing them a single glance. Though he didn't even get to touch the door handle before he was being brought back to the center of the room.

"Nonsense! Wouldn't you want to be in a club with another commoner like Haruhi?" Tamaki asked him, his arm over Daniel's shoulder as he moved him to face Haruhi.

"Well..." Daniel started before being cut off by Tamaki.

"Then it's decided! Welcome to the Host Club, Danielle Hideyoshi!" Tamaki declared without giving Daniel any room to argue.

"Wait-" Daniel tried interjecting before Tamaki continued.

"We'll get you started right away! I'll train you personally, my dear." Tamaki told him, marking Daniel's sentence as part of the Host Club.

* * *

**~During Club Hours~**

* * *

Daniel's first day wasn't what he thought it would be like, not at all. He wanted to find his classroom but instead, he ended up joining a Host Club as its 'Female' Host. Why couldn't anything go right for him? He did nothing wrong, so why was life punishing him so?

He couldn't help but let out a sigh as he walked to his assigned table to hang out with guests, he had no idea what it takes to become a host. All he had to do was talk to them, right? Daniel gulped silently as he took a seat taking a look at his guests, a pair of girls who smiled brightly at him.

"So, Danielle I never thought you would join the Host Club."

"Yeah, we didn't even know it was a thing for a girl to be a Host in the Host Club." The girls told him. "Why did you join the Host Club, Danielle?" The girl asked him making Daniel think about how he should tell them or if he should tell them.

Well, he couldn't just say he was forced to join, he didn't think that would go over well with the other Hosts, though he couldn't just lie as well even though he was technically lying about his gender.

"I... Joined the Host Club mostly because there was someone with a similar background to mine. I honestly still don't know how to be a Host, everything about this school is different from what I'm used to." Daniel told them as they listened to him.

"That makes sense, it is hard to be around people who are different from you, especially on your first day!"

"Besides, you're doing a good job already! What was your home like before coming here?" He was asked by his clientele with interest in his life.

"Well, thanks. It's nice to have some reassurance." Daniel told them with a smile on his face making the girls brighten up. "As for my home? Well, before I moved I lived in an apartment building. It's similar to a Hotel but instead of staying for a night or two you just stay there. Anyway, I lived there with my parents, and I had friends who lived in the same apartment complex. My friends and I would hang out together every day and do all sorts of stuff. We grew up together, we were practically family, even though they were weird but still, it's a shame I can't see them as often anymore." Daniel sighed before noticing the slight tears in their eyes. Which couldn't help but confuse him a slight bit.

"Oh, that's so sad. I can't imagine what you must be going through." One of the girls told him wiping her tears with her handkerchief.

Before Daniel could say another word he was hugged tightly, he looked up to see it was Tamaki. "How upsetting! Being forced to live far away from the people you know! Don't worry! Daddy will make sure your stay here is as comfortable as possible!" Tamaki cried as Daniel struggled.

"Who says I want you too! And You're not my dad!" Daniel exclaimed struggling in the dramatic blonde's hold. Everyone here was crazy, that's what he decided, especially about those in the Host Club.

"Senpai, stop harassing Danielle as you harass me," Haruhi told him making the blonde gasp, letting go of Daniel.

"Me? Harassing? I don't harass anyone! The ones you should be scolding for harassment are those shady twins!" Tamaki exclaimed making the twins show up.

"Who are you calling 'shady', boss?"

"Yeah, you should look at yourself, only someone who harasses people would say something like that." The twins told Tamaki, starting an argument with the twins.

Daniel let out a sigh as he sat back down. "What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself making the girls giggle.

If this was how the Host Club acted every day he wasn't sure if he wanted to stay in Ouran anymore. How Haruhi could act like nothing was happening was beyond him, it was probably due to her being here longer than he was. At least he had someone to talk to about it who would understand how he feels.

"Hi-Chan! Let's have some cake together! You can choose any of the ones you want!" Honey-Senpai said as he popped up at his table, the girls squealing at his cuteness.

"Uh, if that's okay?" He asked taking a glance at his guests who were still adoring Honey-Senpai. He figured it couldn't hurt to have one slice.

"Great! Come on!" Honey exclaimed happily, taking Daniel by the hand and leading him over to where he and Mori-Senpai were with their guests. "We have a big selection! Choose what you want!" Honey told him happily as Daniel just blinked at how many cakes there were and how big. Why did he expect for them to have normal-sized cakes? Of course, they would have cakes like this.

Daniel could feel the stares as he looked at the different flavors before deciding on chocolate, nothing could go wrong with chocolate. "You like chocolate cake, Danielle?" His guests commented when they joined them making him look back.

"Yeah, nothing could go wrong with chocolate, right?" He smiled making the girls squeal, confirming to him that everyone here was crazy.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**From Quotev:**

KitKatToe (KitKat): Honestly if I was a boy and my mom was basically making me wear a dress I'd be so mad but tbh I hate wearing dressed now as a girl so but like I would be so angry

**_Yeah, I would be upset about that too, lol. I'm not fond of wearing dresses either (I wear them sometimes but it's rare). Well, it's too late for Daniel now, isn't it, lol._ **

**From Fanfiction:**

u/14618415/Nyter086 (Nyter086): I really like your story, I hope you can adapt it with episode 19, hehehe.

_**Oh yes, the Zuka Club. I will, oh I will. I'm glad you like my story.** _

TimeLifeMagazine: It is good to see you are back. Interested to see how you revise your story.

Lastly, Thank you for your time.

**_Thank you! It's always nice to see a regular from the original come to this remake!_ **


	3. Gender Reveal!

It's been a couple of days since Daniel has started school and joined the Host Club. It was exhausting, to say the least. Schoolwork itself wasn't as bad as he thought, it was the Host Club that tired him out. Practically everyone in that club had enough energy as if sleep didn't exist. One thing is for sure that it certainly drained his energy.

The only good part is that now he knows someone who has dealt with them before, who is also a commoner like him. Haruhi has been a great help with adjusting to his life at Ouran, though if Haruhi was there, the twins were close behind. There was nothing wrong with the twins, not really. Except for their teasing and comments about him and... Coffee? Apparently, the Host Club was obsessed with Commoner's coffee thanks to Haruhi when it was her first day being part of the Host Club.

He got to learn that Haruhi didn't have a choice about joining the club either, though her predicament seemed to be worse than his since she broke something that got her into debt to the Host Club. How much she owes them nearly made him cough up his drink when they ate lunch together.

The more he got to know Haruhi he realized she was a girl, he didn't say anything about it. It just added to their similarities. He was sure Haruhi could tell he was a guy so he felt more comfortable around her. He found out through subtly things, her eyes, her features, they all screamed; ' _I'm A Girl!'_. There was a chance Haruhi was trans but he knew that type of topic can be difficult to talk about.

"So, Haruhi, how do you handle being around the Host Club? Specifically certain characters if you know who I mean?" Daniel asked her before taking another bite of his beef ramen as he looked at Haruhi, waiting for her answer.

"Well, I just try my best to ignore them, that's all you can do. Just focus on the task at hand and ignore everything else not important." Haruhi told him.

"What if your patience is not good?"

"Then, you're screwed," Haruhi replied making Daniel groan. "It's not all that bad, it can be amusing sometimes, like watching Tamaki and the twins fight about stuff," Haruhi told him, making him hum in response as he kept eating.

"There you two are! We've been looking for you." The twins said when they entered the classroom.

"Why? We're eating lunch." Daniel told them about to take another bite before his food was taken away. "Hey!" He exclaimed when his lunch was boxed up.

"There's an emergency club meeting going on, let's go!" They told the two commoners, grabbing onto their arms and dragging them off to the club.

When the four got to the club the other members were already there. "Oh, great, you found them! Now, this is very important news!" Tamaki started as the others took seats in the music room.

Daniel just started tuning the blonde out as he got back his lunch and started eating, not caring if it was rude or not. Lunch was lunch and by god, he's going to finish his lunch. The 'important' meeting didn't conclude until lunch was over which had Daniel listening to the final part of this news Tamaki had shared.

"Now, remember! Friday, be prepared to go out and impress everyone! I'll see you all there!" Tamaki said as everyone started heading to class.

Once they were far enough away from the blonde he decided to ask. "So, what's happening Friday?" Daniel asked Haruhi before the twins butted in.

"You weren't listening?" The two asked in sync before continuing separately.

"There's this club fair where every club is gathered together so that students can see what each club is about and if they are willing to join."

"For us, it's just for publicity for people to attend. Apparently, it was moved to this week instead of next month."

"That's strange, why would they move the fair to this week?" Haruhi asked earning a shrug from the twins.

"Whatever the reason, is it mandatory?" Daniel asked, hoping he wouldn't have to go.

"Yes." The twins answered. "Why wouldn't you come anyway? Do you have something planned to do that day?" They asked grinning hoping to hear the other's plans.

"No, I just don't want to go. Simple as that." Daniel replied with a huff.

* * *

**~Club Hours~**

* * *

It seemed that the club fair is what everyone was talking about today. That's what Daniel learned when he attended the club after school. It seemed like everyone was excited about it and kept asking what the Host Club was going to do. He didn't know what they would be doing so he was just as clueless as they were about what the Host Club is doing Friday.

"So, Danielle, since you don't know what the club is doing for the fair, what would you want to do for a Host Club activity?" One of his guests asked with a tilt of her head.

Daniel let out a hum as he thought about it. "Well, I'm not sure. I think it would be fun to play games." Daniel replied gaining the attention of the twins.

"Games? We can do games, who doesn't love games!" The twins commented standing on either side of Daniel.

"We have our own game that our guests love." They grinned before taking a step back and taking out a pair of matching hats. "The 'Which one is Hikaru?' Game! The rules are simple.-" They told him as Daniel just looked confused while the girls eagerly moved closer to play the game.

"We wear matching hats, spin around and you have to guess who is who correctly!" They explained as the girls clapped excitedly as Daniel just stared.

Did people really enjoy this game? It seems so with how the girls crowd around to join the guessing game. He wasn't good at guessing games and he felt this game was a bit unfair. The two could lie about who is who, he hasn't gotten much chance to know them so he knew he was going to lose. The only club member he knew the most about so far was Haruhi.

"Wait, isn't this game a bit unfair?" Daniel asked making the twins look down at him while he sat in between his and some of the twin's guests.

"What do you mean?" The two asked.

"Well, for one, you two could switch places and lie about who is who. Besides won't I lose this game if I tried now? I hardly know the two of you for me to tell you apart regularly." Daniel told them causing the two to blink and look at each other before a smirk appeared on their features.

"So, what you're saying is that you want to get to know us better?" They asked, the inclinations not getting to Daniel until he noticed the other's reactions.

Daniel's eyes widen as he blushed slightly. "What!? That's not what I meant!" He exclaimed earning snickers from the two of them.

"What? It's okay to want to go on a date with us, you wouldn't be alone on that. We might make the exception for you though, Danielle." They said getting closer to Daniel making the male blush brightly as the girls squealed.

"W-What? No way! As if I'll go on a date with the two of you!" Daniel glared at the two of them in irritation by their teasing.

The twins kept their big grins as they stood back and shrugged. "Your loss, our offer still stands though.~" They told him before Tamaki made his appearance.

"How dare you two, trying to seduce Danielle like that! You two are nothing but trouble! Plus I would never let her date the two of you!" Tamaki exclaimed as another argument occurred between the twins and Tamaki.

"We were just joking, besides it's not your choice on who Danielle dates. You cause more trouble than we do." The twins shot back.

"What!? As if, you two play jokes and pranks all the time! I'm surprised you two always get away with it!" Tamaki argued back as Daniel just placed a hand over his face in annoyance.

He was sure it would be those three that would cause his death in this Club. So while they were distracted he walked over to where Haruhi was busy with her guests. Haruhi looked up and gave him a smile.

"Hey, Danielle, you need something?" She asked as Danielle just sat down with them.

"I need a break from them, you don't mind me joining you guys, right?" He asked her and her guests.

"No, go ahead, you can answer the same question we asked Haruhi!" One of the girls told him.

Daniel rose a brow as he sat up, curious about what the question would be. "What question?" He asked them.

"What do you want to be once you graduate?" The same girl asked.

"I told them I wanted to be a lawyer like my mom was," Haruhi told him.

He blinked as he took a second to think about his answer. "I don't know, I do have goals I want to complete but specifically, I'm not sure. My Aunt owns a pastry shop that my family owned for generations, that's an option but I'm not good at cooking." Daniel replied.

"I'm sure you're just being humble about your abilities. We're sure you can cook something great since your family works with pastries!" The girls told him. Oh if only they knew how wrong they were.

"Well, I'm not sure about that," Daniel said slightly.

"Hey, why not bake something for us, Danielle!"

"Yeah, we'd love to see!" The girls asked as this gained attention from the other Host Club Members.

"We didn't know you could bake." The twins told him as Daniel started to pale.

"N-No, I don't, really!" Daniel tried changing their minds.

"Nonsense! Don't be so modest! Come! Show us how your talents in the kitchen!" Tamaki declared.

Daniel wanted to curl up in a hole and die, they didn't believe he was telling the truth. He didn't know how to cook. Now that he mentioned his family having a bakery they expect him to be this great chef! So now he had the dilemma of actually cooking for them. They didn't tell him what to make exactly so he wanted to make something easy.

Not even ten minutes later a fire extinguisher was putting out a fire on the oven as Daniel got some soot on him as he coughed up smoke.

"Good job, Mori-Senpai!" Honey-Senpai told Mori as the giant hummed as he held the fire extinguisher.

Now the attention was back to Daniel as he smiled nervously. "I told you guys I couldn't cook." He said laughing nervously.

"What were you even trying to make to make a fire like that?" The twins asked in awe at how bad of a cook he really was.

Daniel looked away from their faces and back towards the kitchens. "... Eggs," Daniel muttered before the twins burst out laughing making him glare at them.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were bad!" One of the twins cried out as the two laughed.

"How can you burn eggs that badly!?" The other said as the two found this situation hysterical.

"Shut up!" Daniel shouted at them as he blushed angrily in embarrassment. This was so humiliating for him, he never should have said anything about cooking.

"Hey, you okay?" Haruhi asked him as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah, my pride's just injured, and my uniform is now dirty," Daniel told her looking down at himself with a frown on his lips.

"We have a spare uniform you can use while this one gets cleaned," Kyoya informed him holding out a bag for him.

Daniel looked into the bag as he took the spare. "Thanks, I'm going to get changed," Daniel said leaving for the changing rooms.

Once alone within the boundaries of the changing room, he let out a sigh as he pulled his dress off. "This is just great." He told himself with a tsk as he looked at himself in the mirror, taking another sigh as he laid his head against the glass. "I'm so stupid." He muttered to himself, hitting himself in the head a couple of times on the glass before standing upright and taking out the spare girl's uniform.

He guessed he was taking a while when he started hearing the other club members. "Hey, Danielle. Are you alright? Haruhi, go check on her."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're a girl and she's a girl!" He heard Tamkai talking with Haruhi.

Danielle just grits his teeth as he just put on the dress. "You're wrong, I'm not a girl!" Daniel snapped when he got out of the changing room to face the Host Club.

"... What!?" Tamaki exclaimed, seeming to be the only one really reacting to this news.

"I'm not a girl, the school made a mistake with my name and gender and I got accepted as a female student, my name is Daniel, not _Danielle_ " Daniel explained.

"That is quite the predicament," Kyoya noted, writing in his notebook. "Yes, it was quite strange when Danielle Hideyoshi doesn't exist in any birth certificates."

Daniel just stared at the black-haired male, not surprised anymore.

"Why didn't you just contact the chairman about the mistake?" The twins asked.

"Because if he did he wouldn't be accepted into the school," Kyoya explained making Daniel's eyes widen.

"What do you mean I wouldn't have been accepted?" Daniel asked now getting more nervous.

"Well, there's a certain amount of students allowed to be accepted into Ouran Academy, half the acceptees being guys and the other half being girls. There are some exceptions but for you, that's not the case. Since the school accepted you as a female there is an equal number of students in gender for first years and if they find out you're actually a boy, well, your acceptance into Ouran would be terminated and replaced with a female." Kyoya explained.

Now this was a big problem, yes he has complained about being in Ouran since he got there but it wouldn't be good if for college applications if it said he tricked a school and got kicked out! Especially one such as Ouran Academy!

Daniel must have been panicking physically when Tamaki placed his hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry! We'll keep your secret safe! Men! No one must find out that Daniel's real gender!" Tamaki declared earning a salute from the twins and Honey.

"Yes sir!" The three answered as now Daniel really had no choice but to stay in the Host Club in fear that they would reveal him if he doesn't.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**From Quotev:**

Undertalnerd (Lin): Cool story! I like the plot.

**_Thanks! Glad you like it so far!_ **

**From Fanfiction:**

Nyter086: Thank you very much for updating, I really hope to be able to read adaptations of the episodes of the series in your story as well as those you did in your first version of it, including the sleepover

_**Oh, don't worry that will happen, the sleepover will be in this story as well as some episodes from the series. There will also be some things that are from the manga too.** _


	4. The Club Fair

The Club Fair came faster than Daniel expected it to do, ever since learning he _can't_ let people know about his gender he has felt a little more on edge. The only ones who know about his true gender are the Host Club Members. This was not how he wanted high school to be like. It's not like he can go back in time and change the past he had to accept the situation he was in now.

"Daniel! There you are! Come on, we have to get ready for the fair!" The twins told him when they found him in one of the classrooms. He didn't have time to object before he was grabbed and dragged away.

"Slow down! I can use my own feet!" He exclaimed but fell to deaf ears as the twins continued to drag him until they were back to the club room. He glared at them when he finally was able to walk on his two feet as they just grinned in response as they walked into the room, the others already there.

"There you three are! Get your costumes on!" Tamaki exclaimed to the three of them. The twins went to get dressed and Daniel stayed in place.

"Wait, no one ever told me what we were doing!" Daniel told them, the others appearing too busy to listen making him get irritated.

"Just do what you normally do with your guests, the point is to gather more customers to come to the Club, now that we have you, a 'female', hosting we are bound to gather male clients as well," Kyoya told him with a smile. It gave him a feeling of suspicion that maybe, just maybe Kyoya was the reason the Club Fair became today and not next month.

With suspicions aside, he went off to get changed to do host stuff apparently. He figured they would make a big deal about showing off, and technically they were. They were showing **him** off for more people to come to the club from what Kyoya told him and he didn't like it.

He wanted to go against it but he was sure that wouldn't end well. If he has learned one thing while being in the Host Club, Kyoya was a force to be reckoned with by learning what his family owns. Just thinking about how a hundred armed forces coming after him by Kyoya's order made him shiver with fear.

He just sighed as he took a look at what type of clothing he would be wearing and the results gave him a blank expression on his face. It was clear by the gem-encrusted waistline and the expensive-looking silk and ruffles, this was a princess dress. An over-the-top princess dress as he could see more designs as he picked up the dress. "Are we really doing royalty?" He muttered to himself as he could already tell he was going to have a hard time carrying this dress on his body.

Eventually, he managed to get the dress on and stepped out of the changing rooms. "Do I have to wear this?" He asked, seeing that the others were already done changing.

"Oh look at you! You're so cute! That dress is perfect on you, you're so adorable!" Tamaki exclaimed hugging him excitedly, making Daniel squirm in the blonde's grip.

"Let me go! It's hard enough to walk in this I don't need you clinging to me!" Daniel exclaimed managing to push him away, earning a sulking president.

"That reminds us, we need to do your hair before the Club Fair starts." The twins told him, holding brushes and combs. Just the thought of someone messing with his hair made him uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted was his hair to be cut short. Why? He has his reasons for that, one of them was that he was used to long hair. He can't imagine himself with short hair.

"Hey, no one mentioned anything about messing with my hair," Daniel said stepping back away from the twins.

"It's just styling, it's not like we're going to cut it all off." The twins replied before quickly snatching Daniel away with a bunch of protests from the long-haired male.

Soon enough the twins managed to keep Daniel in place as the male sighed in defeat as the twins got to work on his hair. Problems occurred almost immediately.

"Um... I think we need to do a different approach to this." Kaoru told his twin as another comb broke when trying to comb Daniel's hair.

"Yeah, for such straight hair, it's hard to brush," Hikaru said as he held another comb that had broken as well.

"Don't even think about cutting it," Daniel told them, gritting his teeth to not complain about the pain by their brushing skills. This was another reason why Daniel didn't like his hair touched, it was hard to handle. Some days he wanted to just stay in bed all day to avoid doing his hair.

The twins didn't answer him as the two looked at each other in silence, deciding what they were going to do. Daniel didn't feel assured with their lack of response and was about to respond when he was strapped to the chair.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Daniel exclaimed before hearing the snip of scissors making his eyes widen. "Stop that! Don't cut my hair, I don't need it cut!" Daniel exclaimed, trying his best to struggle but Hikaru made sure to keep his head still.

"Stop moving so much, we're just giving you a trim," Hikaru told Daniel as Kaoru continued the task of trimming and getting out the knots in Daniel's hair for their job as Hosts.

It felt like forever for both Daniel and Hikaru before Kauro announced he was finished and all they needed to do was curl it up. So far this hairstyling session exhausted them but soon enough they were done and Daniel really looked like a princess much to his dismay.

"Finally, we're done." The twins said as Daniel was allowed to get up from the chair he sat in to have his hair done and look at himself in the mirror.

He would never admit it but it looked quite good. "I don't like it," Daniel replied as the twins were on either side of him.

"Oh, we know you actually like it, you look so cute like this." They told him with grins on their faces as Daniel looked away.

"Whatever, let's get this fair over with so I can get out of this stupid outfit," Daniel replied with a slight blush on his cheeks as he headed back with them to where the other Hosts were.

"We're all ready? Good! Let's get this show on the road!" Tamaki exclaimed as the club headed to the fair.

* * *

**~At The Club Fair~**

* * *

Daniel didn't know what he expected out of this club fair. He just expected a gym with little sections about each club but nope. The second half of the school day was all for the Club fair, there were parades, music, food. Nothing that Daniel expected and from the look that Haruhi has, she didn't expect this either.

"Damn rich people," Haruhi muttered as they all gathered in a room where everything looked exactly like the Host Club room.

"Wait, if we're just doing the same thing but in a different room, why not just stay in the Host Club?" Daniel asked.

"Because this room is in the center of the fair, more people pass by this room than anywhere else so it's the perfect place for the Host Club!" Renge announced coming up from the floor.

Daniel didn't know much about Renge from his first week of school, she just shows up out of nowhere, and apparently, she's the manager of the Host Club. He also learned she is in love with Haruhi, thinking she's a guy.

He was told early on by Haruhi to just go with the craziness in this school. It was easier said than done.

Before he knew it people were coming into the room for the Host Club, mostly girls but guys have been showing up because of him. Daniel was the closest to the entrance of the room, thus people will see him more, those people being guys and it worked.

Guys were different to talk to than girls, they were more... Forward to say the least. They asked questions, he answered them, he got more fans. The plan of making him the center worked out great for the Host Club business-wise.

"Danielle, what activities do you do outside of the club?" A guy asked as Daniel took a drink of tea.

What did he do outside of club hours? Oh, he wasn't prepared with that. "Well, besides the obvious, studying, I play videogames." He answered gaining the other's interest.

"I didn't expect you to play videogames, what type do you play?" He was asked.

"I like story-based games, a good story is always nice. I play shooter games, racing games, I'll pretty much play any game. Maybe we can play together someday." Daniel smiled making the guys at his table blush.

"Do you play sports too?" Another guy asked.

"Well, I played baseball with my friends before I moved here. I haven't played since but I'm sure my batting skills aren't rusty yet." He giggled, playing more into his role as a girl who plays videogames, and baseball but is still girly enough to not seem too much like a tomboy.

It was just hours of entertaining people and Daniel was exhausted. The day wasn't even over yet, there were still more hours into the school day. He was also slightly curious about what other clubs there were in Ouran.

"Alright, that should be it, for now, don't worry, we'll be back soon my princesses," Tamaki announced making the girls swoon.

He was wondering when they would be given a break and be able to look around. Daniel felt a little excited to look around. Since this Club fair was as big as it was he was curious about what he would see in other clubs.

"Oh, Danielle, let's look at the other clubs together!"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" A couple of girls asked me as everything was being cleaned up so no food or anything will get bad, despite how we'll be back in a few hours to finish Hosting.

"Sure, let's go." Daniel smiled as he left with the group of girls to look around. The place was not recognizable with how everything was set up, the Club fair was more like a festival than just a simple club fair to look at stands that had information about what the stand did.

The teen wished he wouldn't get a lot of attention but considering he was still dressed up he wasn't going to blend into the crowd. The first club they went to was the gardening club outside. People were staring at him and blushing when he commented on the plants and on how he looked like he was enjoying himself.

The club fair was surprisingly fun, it was a bit much but everything was nice to look at and it resulted in the others finding him cute and adorable. If it wasn't obvious the other club members followed after him, Honey and Mori being the first to actually join Daniel and the girls with activities other clubs had.

When Daniel wasn't forced to do club activities and did stuff he actually liked, he was more excitable and people couldn't help but notice. Daniel was just amazed at what others could do at the clubs in Ouran but he couldn't help but feel like it wasn't fair since everyone just used money to pay people to build stuff for them, bought expensive things to show off, just doing more than necessary things that didn't really show what _they_ can actually do.

He didn't comment about it, he didn't want to ruin everyone's fun, plus this was how _they_ did things normally compared to what _he_ did normally, they were used to this type of stuff but he saw how much the others enjoyed the fair so it didn't matter.

That didn't mean Haruhi didn't make her thoughts about it hidden. She wasn't rude about it, no, not at all. She just said how everyone didn't have to do so much to make a club fair enjoyable, that you could just make stands using materials like cardboard and markers.

Apparently, this just came out as an extreme shock to the others and they started commenting on how commoners really didn't have a lot of things for doing anything which brought Daniel back to the realization he and Haruhi were the only 'poor people' in this whole school of the rich and privileged and how they all saw poor people. Causing both him and Haruhi to grow a little irritated by their pity comments because of how much money they had.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**From Fanfiction:**

Animeproud2018: Awesome character and story

_**Thank you, I'm glad you like it!** _

Animie02fruit: You made me laugh! You made me laugh so much! Thanks!

_**Your welcome! I'm glad I could make you laugh and hopefully, I can make you laugh more in the future!** _


	5. The Hideyoshi Sleepover!

The weekend, the two days of the week where there was no school. It was great, no Host Club, no pretending to be a girl, just relaxing and enjoying some needed alone time. That's what Daniel wanted but nope, that wasn't going to happen this weekend.

At the moment though, the male was in his room, laying in his bed, wearing an onesie. Daniel planned on staying in his room all day and just enjoy the comfort of his bed while surrounded by his stuffed animals and watch videos on his laptop. Of course, leaving to go to the bathroom and get something to eat but that was what he wanted his day looked like for him today.

Until he heard his mom call him downstairs. Daniel let out a whine as he got out of his bed and put on some slippers as he headed downstairs to see what his mom wanted. What he saw made him want to die.

"Daniel! There you are, your friends from school are here for a sleepover! Isn't that great!" His mother told him with a smile as Daniel had a blank expression on his face as he saw the Host Club members, minus Haruhi, in his house.

He felt his soul leave his body when the situation dawned on him; he would have to deal with the Host Club for a whole night but the worst part was them seeing him in his pajamas.

"You're so cute, you little fuzzball!" Tamaki exclaimed hugging him, Daniel blushing in embarrassment as he snapped out of it from his mom giggling at them.

"L-Let go of me! Why are you guys here? I didn't hear anything about having a sleepover, especially in _my_ house!" Daniel exclaimed once he broke free.

"You said we could the other day though." The twins replied earning a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"It was during a club meeting, we asked you if we can come over for a sleepover!" Honey said happily.

"Your exact words were, 'Yeah, sure, whatever.'" Kyoya told him, reminding Daniel of the last club meeting. He was tuning things out while doodling and he was asked something and he just agreed.

"I did... Didn't I." Daniel muttered to himself.

"Now that's over, show us around your place! We want to see what you have here." The twins said, the others nodding in agreement.

Daniel glanced over at his mother who seemed to find this amusing with her big smile on her face.

"While you boys do that, I'll cook up some food for you all!" His mother told them before happily heading to the kitchen.

The long-haired teen could already tell him if his mother knew how to cook so he immediately told them off. "Don't worry, only I can't cook in my family. My mom can cook." He told them, seeing them relax a bit from the reassurance.

"Let me change out of my pajama's and then I can show you around," Daniel grumbled as he headed upstairs.

"Ooh, can we see your room?" The twins asked.

"No way." Daniel's immediate answer was as he hurried upstairs. This was not what Daniel had in mind for how he spent the weekend. Why are his parents even allowing them to stay over unexpected!? It was probably because they were kind-hearted people but still.

Once he got to the safety of his room he changed into some casual clothing; A red and white striped t-shirt with some blue sweatpants and a pair of grey socks. It was better than being in a fluffy onesie for the time they're here that's for sure.

When he headed back down the stairs he found that the Hosts exploring the living room. "Who's this, Daniel?" Tamaki asked picking up a picture showing a short, plump woman with black hair and pink highlights tied up into a ponytail. Her outfit was a pair of overalls while holding a tray full of cookies with a big grin on her face.

"That's my Aunt, Yua. She's the one who owns the pastry shop I mentioned during club hours." Daniel said walking over next to the taller blonde to look at the photo.

"Can she make cakes?" Honey asked jumping up onto Daniel's shoulders causing the teen to stumble a bit, surprised about the sudden weight he had to carry.

"Wha- Yeah, she makes the best cakes from what I've had before. She can make anything she tastes really." Daniel smiled looking at the photo.

"Your aunt must be very talented," Kyoya noted.

"Too bad those genes didn't get to you." The twins said, making Daniel glare at the two of them.

"One, ow. Two yeah, she is. Maybe you guys can try some of her treats one of these days." Daniel told them.

"Hey! You can show us around your house now!" Honey exclaimed excitedly as the others nodded in agreement.

Daniel let out a sigh but knew it would happen eventually. "Alright, let's go. You guys already have seen the living room, and the kitchen is where my mom went. You guys can see that last." He told them as he headed up the stairs with the Hosts following him as he carried Honey on his back.

"We have one guest room, I'm sure you all won't be able to sleep in here," Daniel told them, opening up a door that led to a small, plain bedroom.

"The attic is in the hallway, you get to it by pulling this string attached to the trapdoor," Daniel said, demonstrating, the others looking in awe as a staircase came down as the trap door opened. "Nothing's really up there to see and I'm not going up there to show you," Daniel said to the disappointment of the others as Daniel closed up the attic.

The rest of the tour was showing his parents' room, his mom's office, which they didn't enter. His mom didn't like her things to be messed with, she worked with paint, crafts, and just art in general. His mom was always working on something new.

Soon enough the last room on the second floor they didn't see yet was Daniel's room. He really didn't want to show them, he was going to try to just head downstairs so they wouldn't notice but a certain pair of twins weren't going to let him skip out on showing them his room.

"Hey, you forgot this room! This must be your room." The twins said heading to the door, a grin on their faces.

"No, not my room, you're not going in there!" Daniel exclaimed hurrying over and blocking the door before the twins could get to the door handle.

"Awe, why not?" The red-heads asked as the other came around.

"Can we take a look, please, Da-chan?" Honey said giving him puppy dog eyes. Daniel grit his teeth before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, don't mess with anything though." Daniel glared at them as he opened the door to his room with a slight blush on his cheeks.

He could already tell he was going to get teased once they all came into his room. "I never would've suspected you would be into stuffed animals," Hikaru said as they all were already exploring his room.

"I think it's so cute!" Honey said holding one of his stuffed animals, a pink, fluffy dog with floppy ears.

"Who would've thought my little boy would have such a cute side!" Tamaki exclaimed hugging the teen, making Daniel squirm.

"Stop that! Let me go! This is why I didn't want you guys in my room!" Daniel said blushing brightly as he got away from the blonde.

"Oh, don't be like that."

"It's not every day we see your soft side." The twins told him, wrapping their arms over Daniel's shoulders.

"It makes you that much cuter!" They grinned hugging him, squishing the teen between the twins.

Daniel couldn't stop his blush as he grits his teeth. "Stop hugging me, damn it!" He snapped, struggling against them until they finally let him go.

"Everyone, out of my room, and stop touching my stuff!" Daniel told them, pushing them out of his room.

"But what are we going to do while we're here?" The twins asked as Daniel finally got them out of his room, shutting the door behind them.

"I don't care as long as my room stays out of it," Daniel muttered heading downstairs to the living room. He was already exhausted and the sleepover wasn't even half over.

"Ah, boys, you finished looking around? I finished the snacks." Daniel's mother told them, smiling brightly once the others got downstairs.

"Oh, what a wonderful gesture, Mrs. Hideyoshi!" Tamaki exclaimed as the woman smiled and placed down a plate of pigs-in-a-blanket.

"Oh, please, call me, Hana." She said, feeling flattered by Tamaki's politeness.

"Um, excuse me, what are these?" Honey asked holding the finger food.

"They're hot-dogs wrapped in croissant bread or 'pigs-in-a-blanket'. It's a recipe my husband got in America." She answered, smiling as the others picked up some and started eating.

Once Tamaki took a bite his eyes widen as he quickly went over and took Hana's hands. "These are incredible, Hana, you have a gift!" Tamaki told her making Daniel facepalm.

"Oh, it's nothing, anyone can make them. Well, almost." She giggled as Daniel felt like that was aimed at him.

It seemed that the others got what she meant to as they all nodded not helping with the fact Daniel can't cook for shit.

"Excuse me for asking, but where's Daniel's father?" Hikaru asked, tilting his head along with Kaoru.

"Him? He's working right now with his sister at the pastry shop. He won't be home until later tonight." Hana replied.

* * *

**~Later that day~**

* * *

The next four hours were spent by the seven of them playing board games, and just games in general. Daniel's mother would pop by to check up on them before going back to her office to continue doing her art.

The games they played were Monopoly, that game alone took two hours before Kyoya was pronounced the victor by making the properties he had super expensive to pay off once he got hotels on those. Daniel ended up the first to go bankrupt in the game. He couldn't stop going to jail or landing on someone else's property. He had the worst luck and he couldn't help but be salty about it.

Daniel was grumpy about losing against _everyone_ at Monopoly so he chose the next game, which he hoped he wouldn't lose at. This game was Clue. It was a fun game he played before he moved to Ouran, he would play it with his friends a lot. They would get more into the game as they played. His friends would pretend to be the characters and he would play along. It was so goofy but it was fun.

He didn't expect the hosts to do the same but they did enjoy the game, even Daniel forgot about his loss at Monopoly as they played a couple of rounds of Clue.

It wasn't until six when they finished playing and a half-hour later when Daniel's father came home. "Hey Dad, what did you bring home?" Daniel asked looking over as his dad came in with a container of what he assumed was sweets.

"They're cupcakes your Aunt made for you and your friends when we learned about your sleepover." His father told him before looking over at the Hosts.

"These are your new friends? Well, it's nice to meet you all." He greeted them with a smile.

"Are those really for us?" Honey asked excitedly looking at the container of cupcakes.

"Yes, they are, Mitskuni." His father told the smaller male.

"You know our names?" The twins asked.

"Of course I do, you two are the Hitachinn brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. You must be Takashi Morinozuka, you're Tamaki Suoh, and of course, Kyoya Ootori." His father told them which confused Daniel greatly.

"Wait, I never told you their names, Dad," Daniel exclaimed.

"Well of course you don't, Kyoya calls your mother and I to check in with us about you." He told Daniel, causing the teen to look at him in shock. "It's quite a pleasure to meet you in person, Kyoya." His father smiled, shaking Kyoya's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hideyoshi," Kyoya replied with a smile before letting go, letting Daniel's father head to the kitchen to put down the cupcakes.

"Kyoya-" Tamaki started before Kyoya quickly cut him off.

"We're taking care of the Hideyoshi's son, it's only natural to inform Daniel's parents on what we're doing. That would usually be your job to do so." Kyoya told the blonde, making him flinch dramatically as if an arrow stabbed him.

"Kyoya-senpai, why didn't you tell me you call my parents!" Daniel exclaimed before looking over at Tamaki. "Senpai, don't sulk behind the plants!"

After that revelation and some setting up, Daniel's parents were both in the kitchen cooking dinner before they could have cupcakes. It wouldn't take long but for some people, they were a little impatient about waiting for cupcakes.

"Daniel-chan, are you sure we can't have cupcakes now?" Honey asked Daniel, holding onto his shirt.

Daniel looked down at Honey, seeing him giving him puppy dog eyes. It was hard to say no but it was his parents' decision, not his.

"Sorry, Honey-Senpai, you'll have some after we eat." Daniel patted his head as the smaller teen deflated. Daniel gave Honey a sympathetic smile as they waited for dinner to be made.

Dinner wasn't anything big like Daniel assumed the other hosts were used to, it was normal for him. It was Spaghetti with sauce with some breadsticks.

"Hope you all enjoy and help yourselves to as much as you want," Hana told them with a smile.

They all thanked Daniel's parents for the food before they all ate. One person, in particular, was just excited to eat the cupcakes so they wanted to finish their food.

When it was time for dessert everyone took a cupcake and was finally able to taste Daniel's Aunt's cupcakes.

"These are incredible! I never tasted anything so good!" Tamaki exclaimed after having one bite.

"We might just have to include your Aunt's desserts for the guests at the Host Club," Kyoya told Daniel while said the teen was still eating his cupcake.

"Yeah! These are so delicious!" Honey told Daniel as he ate his third cupcake.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you like them, I'll be sure to tell Yua about how much you like them." Daniel's father chuckled, amused at their reactions to the cupcakes.

Soon enough it was getting late and it was time for everyone to go to sleep, or at least his parents went upstairs to go to sleep.

Daniel dressed back up into pajama's, avoiding wearing his onesie for obvious reasons. Though that didn't stop the others from cooing over him.

If he could he would've just slept in his room and left the others in the living room to sleep but his mother told him otherwise. Everyone was in their pj's as they all had their sleeping stuff courtesy of Tamaki for telling the others about sleepovers and how they would sleep.

Daniel just wanted this sleepover to be over but the others wanted to stay up longer and watch movies just like other sleepovers they heard about and currently were discussing what type of movie to watch.

"I could care less what you guys watch, I'm going to get ready to sleep," Daniel told them as he headed up to his room to get some blankets and pillows for himself before spotting an old dog plushie that was hidden under his pillow.

He bit his lip as he thought about bringing his little dog toy. He never slept without it but he also didn't want to be made fun of by the other guys. Well, Honey-Senpai did have his own stuffed-animal he brought, a bunny he named, Usa-chan. He just hoped he wouldn't regret this decision as he grabbed the toy and headed back downstairs.

"Awe, I didn't know you slept with a stuffed animal too." Hikaru cooed spotting the toy in Daniel's grasp.

Daniel couldn't stop his blush as he glared at the twin. "Shut up." He told him before setting his blankets and pillows down as he started laying down.

"What's its name?" Honey asked, holding his bunny as the smaller one went over to him.

Daniel was hesitant to answer with the other hosts watching but they already knew about his stuffed-animal collection. "... His name is Dodo, I've had him since I was four. I have trouble sleeping if I don't have him nearby." He told them quietly.

"Awe, you're so cute, Daniel." The twins told him with Tamaki.

Daniel looked away, grumbling as he held his german shepherd toy close to him. "Shut up, what movie did you guys pick?" He asked to get the topic off of him and his stuffed animal.

He could already see Honey's happy expression fade as he hugged Usa-chan close to him. That wasn't a good sign, so they weren't going to watch a comedy. The twins had evil grins on their faces with a glint in their eyes. "We're watching A horror movie." They said as they held up a disc they brought over.

The feminine male just shrugged, deflating their confidence a smidge. On the inside though, Daniel was cursing and panicking. Why didn't he know better? Of course, they would choose a horror movie. Daniel hated them with a passion, a big scaredy-cat when it came to that stuff.

Not even thirty minutes into the movie and Daniel was clinging to Mori with Honey, while everyone was watching the movie. The twins and Tamaki were disappointed that they weren't the ones Daniel clung to during the movie. That was the whole point of choosing a horror movie.

Daniel was hugging Dodo tightly as he watched the movie, he ended up hiding and using Mori as protection with Honey. If anyone could protect them from this horror stuff it was Mori-Senpai. He was tall and intimidating with a stoic expression on his face, the perfect protector. He just hoped Mori-Senpai didn't mind him clinging to him as he was scared for his life.

After the movie was over Daniel and Honey were the only ones still awake, both staring at the screen as the credits rolled. "U-Um, that was a... Movie. G-Good night, Honey-Senpai." Daniel told Honey as he laid down.

"N-Night." He heard Honey reply. Not even a minute later Honey moved and laid next to Daniel, getting under the blankets with him. Daniel didn't object, silently in relief that he wouldn't be sleeping alone.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

* * *

All Daniel could hear was the hushed whispers as he tried to continue sleeping. He didn't want to get up, but he could still hear what the others were talking about.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping, especially with that stuff-animal." Tamaki cooed at Daniel's sleeping form.

"Yeah, he is, but it's almost twelve in the afternoon. He'll have to get up eventually, we're getting bored of waiting." He heard Kaoru say as the Hosts watched Daniel, sleep.

If Daniel expected something like shaking his shoulder or something like that to wake him up, that would be wrong. Nope, the twins started hitting him with their pillows, causing Daniel to shoot up in surprise.

"What the hell!?" Daniel exclaimed as the twins grinned at him.

"Afternoon, Daniel!" They told him innocently as if they didn't just assault him with pillows.

Daniel rubbed his eyes as he relaxed. "Why couldn't you wake me up like a normal person?" He grumbled.

"That would've been boring." The twins shrugged.

"Your mom made a delicious breakfast!" Honey told him jumping on Daniel's lap, startling the teen.

"I bet," Daniel replied, still waking himself up. He didn't expect there to be some left for him since it was the afternoon now.

"Now that everyone is up now, let's go somewhere!" The twins told them. "Show us around, Daniel." The twins asked Daniel.

"Do I have to?" Daniel whined not wanting to go anywhere.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Besides you can show us your favorite places here and have something to eat along the way." Kyoya hummed just as Daniel realized he was hungry.

"Fine, alright. Just let me get dressed." Daniel grumbled getting up as the others cheered as Daniel headed upstairs to get changed.

Once Daniel was dressed he went downstairs seeing his mother there to see them off. "Have fun with your friends, sweetheart!" She told him as Daniel left with the others before he could get more embarrassed.

The first place they to was a fast food place to eat. Not a good thing for breakfast but it was the afternoon, he already missed breakfast and he could care less.

"Wow, I've never been into a place like this." The twins stated all of them seemed to be in awe of the place.

Daniel let the others do whatever they wished as he headed to the cashier, getting out his wallet. "I'm not paying for your guys' food," Daniel told them as he looked at the board to choose what he wanted.

"How may I help you?" The cashier asked with a smile as the others came up to him to see how to order. The female cashier blushed slightly at the group of boys as Daniel ordered what he wanted and asked what they wanted.

Her attraction towards them vanished as they started asking questions about stuff that should've been common knowledge. Daniel already felt himself get irritated as he pushed them away.

"You guys pick out where we'll sit, stop bothering the woman." Daniel snapped at them, earning some protest but eventually, they did leave to find a place for them all to sit. The only one not going with them to find a seat was Mori who stayed by Daniel's side to help carry the food.

"Thanks, Mori-senpai," Daniel told the tall male as he carried two of the multiple trays of food they got. Mori just nodded as they went to the others who found a spot in a booth.

The long-haired teen felt better after having something in his stomach, even if it was a cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake. He still couldn't believe this was their first time coming to a fast food joint, they all seem so interested in anything that was apparently below their high-class styles.

It was amusing in Daniel's eyes. All of them were interested in this 'commoner' stuff as they put it, he could even see the interest in Kyoya's eyes about this type of stuff.

That didn't mean he wanted to be around them more than necessary, they were exhausting to be around and because of them, he would only have one day, no, not even one day, to himself to relax.

At least Haruhi didn't have to go through this with him even though he would've felt better with someone like him to help deal with the Host Club Member's craziness.

The rest of the day was just spent just walking around and visiting small stores and parks and just doing whatever the others wanted to do with some direction from Daniel. When they went back to Daniel's house, Daniel was ready to go back to bed.

"I see that you all had fun!" Daniel's mom told them when they came in.

"Yeah, it was great! There's a lot of stuff we haven't experienced before now!" Honey told her.

"Well, I'm glad." She smiled.

"Yes, we have enjoyed our stay in your beautiful home! Though we must be heading to our homes now." Tamaki said as they all were packing their stuff.

"Feel free to come over again." His mother told the others as Daniel gave her a shocked look.

"Oh, we will." The twins grinned.

Soon enough once they were all gone, Daniel let out a sigh of relief. "Finally!" He groaned, collapsing on the couch earning a giggle from his mother.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**From Quotev:**

Alex Иαкαмцяа: Im honestly trying not to wheeze because the sam amount of chaotic energy in the original is the same here like- boi Im in school trying not to laugh- also GREAT STORY! _**Falls off my chair**_ ACK-

**_I'm glad that you've liked this so far! That was the plan, I didn't want to change too much about the story, just some bits, and pieces._ **

**_I wanted to make Daniel's story not so much as a repeat of Haruhi's story in some places since others have whined about that in past reviews in the original._ **

**_Not much has changed but I did realize almost every story I've read starts with the main character breaking something belonging to the Host Club like Haruhi, including the original and I wanted to change that. I'm not saying every OHSHC fanfic has that, that's just what I've read._ **


	6. The Twins Fight!

It was another day at the Host Club. Everyone was doing their job entertaining guests if they had them. Daniel was one host that was free from guests as he helped Haruhi with tea. It was better than doing nothing and he figured why not? He was walking by the twin's table of guests when they were playing their guessing game.

The twins were standing up with big grins on their faces as they faced their guests. "Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!" The two said in sync, taking out their matching hats and mixing each other around to make it difficult for their guests to tell them apart.

"So can you tell which one is Hikaru?" The doppelgangers asked the girls as Daniel couldn't help but stop and watch. He still didn't get this game, he was sure it was rigged from the last time the twins played with him.

"Well, it's hard to say, you're identical." One of their guests told them as the twins stood straight up, copying each other's movements.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but none have succeeded." They told them. By this time Haruhi has walked up next to Daniel, hearing about their game they were playing with the guests.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of," Haruhi told them, being as blunt as ever, gaining the twin's attention.

"What? Do you have a problem with it?" They asked her, walking over to the two commoners.

"No, I think it's rigged though," Daniel told them before Haruhi answered.

"Not really, I just don't understand why you two are so popular." She stated, making the twins come on either side of them.

"That's not really nice." The two of them told them.

"I'm disappointed."

"Apparently, you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club." The two said, finishing each other's sentences.

"Listen up. Having a couple of good-looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps that the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship."

"And in our case, because we're twins, our relationship is taboo and therefore more intriguing." They explained to them. Daniel could understand their reasoning but was still conflicted about the two of them.

"Besides who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves are better than one don't you think?" Hikaru and Kaoru moved closer to Daniel, the former lifting his chin up.

The action caused Daniel to blush before swatting them away with gritting teeth. "Who would want the two of you to be their lovers? You're both nothing but trouble." He told them, crossing his arms.

"Awe, you're so mean, Danielle." The two pouted before they both hugged him. "But since you're so cute we'll forgive you!" The cooed as Daniel struggled to get away from their grasps as Haruhi watched, sweat-dropping at the three of them.

Suddenly the door slammed open as Tamaki looked irritated while holding a laptop. "Hikaru, Kaoru! When I gave you control of the club's website, I did it so on one condition that you take it seriously." Tamaki exclaimed to the twins, giving Daniel room for escape.

"We do take our job seriously, boss."

"In fact, we worked on it till dawn." The two told the blonde, waving their hands.

This didn't ease Tamaki's frustration one bit. "Is this what you worked hard to create!?" The blonde shouted, putting up naked pictures of Haruhi and Daniel.

When the two commoners got witnessed these photos they were shocked. Haruhi's soul was starting to leave her body as she was frozen in shock. Daniel's face started turning red from anger and embarrassment as Honey looked at the pictures next to them.

"You two look great, Elle-chan, and Haru-chan." Honey commented before the guests took notice and squealed looking at the photos, taking the laptop to take a better look at them.

"Tell me when!" Tamaki asked, earning a raised brow from the twins.

"Huh?" They told him before Tamaki grabbed their shoulders.

"When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi and Daniel!?" Tamaki asked letting go, imaging what had happened for the twins to get these photos. "You bribed them, didn't you!?" He accused the twins with a sob.

"You're imagining things. It's obvious that the photo's been altered." They told the dramatic blonde.

"It was photoshopped?" Tamaki stated, processing the information.

The twins grinned, seemingly proud of their work. "We did a pretty good job, huh? We've got some major photoshopping talent."

"You idiots! That's a waste of your skills! Have you no shame!" He exclaimed at the two. For a second Daniel agreed with Tamaki... Until the blonde took out a flower girl idol book and went on his knees. "But if you're going to do it anyway, can you photoshop them into this idol photo book? Hmm, please?" Tamaki asked the twins, showing them the magazine.

That just made Daniel more sure of himself that this club was just full of perverts as he was still getting angry and trying hard not to snap.

"Don't be ridiculous, boss. Why don't you just ask them if they'd wear an outfit like one of those?" The twins told him making Tamaki pause.

"I never thought to ask them," Tamaki muttered before standing up. Before Tamaki could even start heading towards Daniel's direction the male shot him with a glare causing the blonde to pale before moving towards Haruhi to bother her about the dress he wanted her to wear.

"So, what do you think, Danielle? You look cute huh?" The twins grinned standing on either side of him.

"I think that you two are huge perverts! Even if this was photoshopped you have no right to do such a thing without my permission! I don't want you guys making any more weird photos of me or Haruhi!" He shouted at them angrily.

"I agree with Danielle, what do you guys take us for anyway?" Haruhi asked coming over after putting Tamaki in his emo corner to sulk after rejecting to wear that stupid dress of his.

"Well, isn't that obvious? You're our toys." They answered with no hesitance at all.

"I'm nobody's toy you got that!" Daniel shouted before a creak of a door opening and an unfamiliar voice caught their attention.

"You want a toy? Toys... toys... If you like toys, then you should come and visit my black magic club. We've opened a marketplace that boasts black magic items from across the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock. If you visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll. You could have Belzenef as your free gift." A male wearing a dark cloak with black hair told them, peeking from behind a door while holding a cat puppet in his hand.

Daniel couldn't help but wonder who this guy was and how in the world didn't he see this door there before. "Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi questioned as they looked at this new person.

"Black Magic Club?" Daniel muttered.

"Wait a second. Has that door always been there?" The twins asked before Kyoya showed up next to them.

"Nekozawa-Senpai likes to hide. He doesn't really care for brightly-lit places." Kyoya told them while writing down in his notebook. It answered who this guy was for Daniel at least.

"Don't get involved with that guy, if you do, you'll end up being cursed," Tamaki suddenly told them, from behind Daniel and Haruhir causing the commoners to jump back.

"D-Do you have any basis for that?" Haruhi asked, being more frightened than Daniel was. Yes, Daniel could be a scaredy-cat but he didn't believe magic existed, black or otherwise.

"Yeah, I don't buy that," Daniel told Tamaki even though it didn't change how serious Tamaki was taking this.

"You should, this happened during final exams at the end of the last school year. Oooh, it's terrifying just to talk about it." He said as he still had that scared look on his face. "On that fateful day, I accidentally stepped on that weirdo Nekozawa's cursed doll, Belzenef. Afterward, I took my exam and the entire test was written in some strange lettering. I looked at the others around me for help and I realized I knew none of them. I was all alone in a different dimension!" He exclaimed.

"Scary!" Honey exclaimed while he and Haruhi clung to each other.

"Did that really happen to you?" She asked, spooked. Daniel was honestly surprised that Haruhi was buying into Tamaki's tale.

"That's impossible, that could never happen," Daniel told them before Tamaki shook his shoulders with tears in his eyes.

"It did happen! I'm positive!" Tamaki exclaimed before Kyoya spoke up.

"That only happened because you were so scared you accidentally walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam." Kyoya sighed, pushing up his glasses as Tamaki went over to the male in denial.

"No! It was a curse! I know because three days later, I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead! Just how do you explain that?" Tamaki exclaimed, earning another sigh from the black-haired male.

"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?" Kyoya told him.

"You shouldn't underestimate the dark powers of Belzenef, the cursed doll," Nekozawa said popping up next to Tamaki causing the blonde to shriek, jumping back. "All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back, then that person is certain to come face to face with misfortune." The shrowded male said holding up a wooden cat version of his puppet.

"Wow, this guy really is dark, in more ways than one," Hikaru stated.

"Supposedly he hates bright lights. I wonder what he'll think of this." Kaoru said as the two grinned holding a flashlight. This caught Daniel's attention as the male went over to the two of them.

"Whatever you two are about to do, don't," Daniel warned them, narrowing his eyes at the two troublemakers.

This just made their grins grow before shining the light into Nekozzawa's face causing the older male the shriek in tears as he sprinted off.

"You murderers!" The male shouted as he ran back into the double doors where he came from to the shock and fear of Tamaki as what just occurred.

"How on earth could you do such a thing!? Obviously, the two of you don't know the true terror of black magic!" Tamaki exclaimed.

All the blonde received from the twins was their bored sighs as they sat near a window, ignoring the blonde's statement. "I am so bored. Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" They asked no one as Tamaki went into his corner, upset.

"My dignity as the club's leader is being ignored." Tamaki sulked.

All Daniel could do was sigh at their behavior. He felt bad for Nekozawa-Senpai, that was really a mean thing the twins did to him even if he was a little weird. He really didn't seem like a bad guy.

"Hey, Haruhi, we've got a favor to ask you." The twins asked the girl as she was walking by to continue her duties, they caught Daniel's attention as well as the male was curious about whatever favor they wanted from Haruhi.

"What is it?" She asked with a raised brow.

"The next time we get a day off can we come over to your place to hang out?" They asked her. Daniel couldn't help but think what her place was like as he heard this.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked them. Daniel could already see where this was going and all he could do was watch since soon enough they would get what they wanted one way or another.

"We're curious. We want to see where you live." They answered her question, her answer was immediate.

"No way."

"Awe, come on, you would let Danielle if they asked to come over. So pretty please?" They asked her.

"Because I know that Danielle wouldn't make fun of me like I know you two would." She replied.

"No matter how much we beg you?" The twins asked, Haruhi continuing to deny their request.

"I too have been thinking that it's about time I pay my respects to our beloved Haruhi's family," Tamaki sang, over what had just occurred with Nekozawa-senpai.

"No way in hell, senpai." Haruhi shot back to Tamaki with a small glare, sending the blonde back to sulking.

"There, there, senpai," Daniel said blankly as he patted the blonde's head while he was in the corner.

"We can settle this with a game. If you can't pick up which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your house later tonight." They told her, taking out their matching hats and mixing each other around. "Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?"

Daniel had full confidence that Haruhi would be able to tell them apart but Daniel still felt bad about what the twins did to Nekozawa-senpai. He was sure the twins wouldn't apologize any time soon and he wanted to see if he was alright.

"Hey, Kyoya, I'm going to the Black Magic Club room to see if he's alright," Daniel informed the only intelligent male in this Host Club from what he knew.

"I'll allow it, return as soon as you can though, it's still club hours," Kyoya told the male, making Daniel nod as he headed towards the double doors to the Black Magic Club room.

"Uh, hello?" Daniel asked once he opened the doors, looking into the clubroom. He froze as he was already regretting coming here as he saw skulls with the gothic interior.

"Ooo, do we have another member joining us?" A male asked, Daniel, noting how they were all wearing dark cloaks like cultists.

"No, thanks. I'm just here to check on, Nekozawa." Daniel told them, spotting said male and walking over to him. "Are you alright, Nekozawa-senpai? What the twins did was quite mean." Daniel told the male as the male gave him a smile.

"You're quite kind, thank you for your concern. I'm alright now that I'm back in the darkness." Nekozawa told him.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Daniel said giving him a smile. He really didn't understand Nekozawa at all, but he wasn't a bad guy.

"I'll make sure to curse you with great fortune as a return for your kindness." Nekozawatold him making Daniel a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah, okay. You do that." Daniel said before waving goodbye and heading back to the club.

When he came back he could tell he missed something big. For one, the twins seemed to be angry with each other and Renge was upset, when did she show up?

"Did I miss something?" Daniel asked.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

* * *

Daniel just assumed like everyone else that the twins would get over their fight they apparently had. That wasn't the case. The two went as far as changing their hair colors to make sure people could tell them apart.

He already witnessed two of their fights today by them throwing stuff at each other, they really were upset with each other. "I thought they'd make up by now," I told Haruhi in a hushed tone after their fight in class.

"Yeah, me too," Haruhi muttered.

When lunch came along instead of just eating lunch in the classroom he followed the twins to the lunchroom with Haruhi. They were both worried about the twins so they were curious.

"I'll have the A lunch. No, give me the B pasta and the D salad! I'll take the F capellini with the barbarie duck! Hold on, make it a foie gras in Perigueux sauce!" The twins were telling the cooks, changing their minds as they kept copying each other. This caused the two to growl at each other in irritation. "Stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone?" They snapped.

"Amazing. Perfect unison even when fighting." Haruhi commented as Daniel nodded as the two watched the twins bicker with each other.

The sound of girls swooning caused the two to look over to see that the rest of the Host Club was now there with them. "I was wondering what all the fuss was about. I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club." Tamaki scolded the twins with no effect as the girls swooned over their looks.

"We've had enough of this! You're both to blame for this fight." Honey told the twins, stepping in between them. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake, 'kay?" Honey asked as he made a cake appear out of thin air. Alright, Honey doing this did make Daniel think magic _could_ exist if Honey was able to make a cake appear out of nothing.

"But I want to have a piece too. So I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies. We're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top, though." Honey continued, looking conflicted as he stared at the cake. "What should we do? Maybe I should just take it. After all, strawberry is all my favorite. Oh, I forgot to ask. Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?" Honey asked as Daniel could just feel the tension between the twins rising.

Luckily for them, Mori came and took Honey away from the two. "You're just making it worse. Leave them alone." Daniel was honestly surprised at how much Mori spoke just then, he didn't even know if he ever heard his voice before now.

"Oh, Haruhi, Danielle! I didn't expect to run into you two in the dining hall!" Tamaki exclaimed, diverting Daniel's attention to the blonde seeing him with a happy expression on his face, it kinda reminded the male of a puppy.

"We were worried about those two so we followed them without even thinking," Haruhi told him.

"Well, you started following them, I just didn't want to be alone in the classroom," Daniel muttered to himself before Haruhi continued.

"I always bring a box lunch and I was just gonna eat it in the classroom with Danielle." Haruhi finished.

"A boxed lunch?" Tamaki exclaimed as he started going into his little fantasy world causing Daniel to shake his head.

"Whatever you're imagining it's not realistic," Daniel told the blonde but the taller male didn't seem to hear him.

"Hey, Haruhi, Danielle, you wanna sit here with me?" He heard Hikaru call out, getting Daniel's attention back to the twins, even if it was just one of them for now.

"I guess," Daniel answered walking over with his lunch with Haruhi as the two sat down at the table. He didn't hesitate to sit on the other side of Haruhi when she sat next to Hikaru. All he cared about was eating his lunch.

"So, what'd you two bring for lunch?" He asked them in a slightly bored tone.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Daniel replied opening his boxed lunch, already starting to eat.

"Just yesterday's leftovers and a rolled omelet," Haruhi answered placing her boxed lunch on the table. Almost immediately afterward Hikaru swapped his lunch with hers.

"You wanna switch with me? I had to order something different than Kaoru, so I ended up with stuff I don't really like." He told her, not giving her a chance to refuse.

"That's fine with me." She said, a little annoyed by Hikaru just taking her lunch, but she didn't do anything about it as she picked up the fork, looking down at the lunch.

Daniel had to admit, the food looked good as he slurped up some of his spaghetti, and from Haruhi's expression once she took a bite he guessed it was good. It made him a little envious that the school's food looked better than the food at home or in restaurants.

"Well played, Hikaru!" Tamaki said coming up next to him, holding his own tray of lunch. "As a reward, I'd like to trade you my lunch for your box lunch." Tamaki offered. Daniel couldn't help but find this to be sad for Tamaki.

"No way," Hikaru told him as Tamaki continued to try to trade lunches with Hikaru so he would taste Haruhi's lunch.

"What a bunch of weirdos," Daniel muttered under his breath as Haruhi was still in her own world, relishing the taste of the school's food.

The sound of a moving chair next to him caused Daniel to look over noticing Kaoru taking a seat next to him. "Hey, Danielle, would you like to taste my food?" Kaoru offered, taking a spoon of some of his lunch and hold it out to him. "Here," He told the male, moving it closer to his mouth.

Daniel had no idea why he opened his mouth for Kaoru to feed him, just the temptation of trying the food got to him. Before he could even get a taste Hikaru moved and ate the food instead.

"Quit butting in. Get lost, Kaoru." Hikaru glared at his brother, the spoon still in his mouth.

Daniel could already see the glint in Kaoru's eyes as he threw his mashed potatoes, aiming for Hikaru's face. Hikaru dodged the attack by using Tamaki as a meat shield, the blonde getting his face full of mashed potatoes as a glint appeared in Hikaru's eyes.

Daniel didn't have to watch to know that they started throwing stuff at each other again, it snapped Haruhi out of her little fantasy and sighed. "I think I'm going to go eat in my classroom after all." She said, taking back her unopened boxed lunch and leaving the lunchroom.

The other male just sighed as he looked at his spaghetti and continued eating, ignoring the fight happening behind him.

* * *

**~After School~**

* * *

When school was over the Host Club had a meeting discussing the twins. Kyoya, his focus on the money, as usual, was on a calculator.

"Looking at the numbers, if the situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers. " Kyoya told them before looking up at Haruhi. "Oh, and Haruhi, I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible. Even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place, right?" Kyoya added with a smile sending a shiver down Daniel's spine. It was obvious Kyoya blamed Haruhi for this happening.

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this. It's never happened before." Honey said while playing with his bunny.

"Wait, they've never fought before? They would've had at least one argument with each other." Daniel stated.

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in preschool. We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together."

"Yeah, that's true. I mean, I've only known the twin since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then. When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out." Tamaki decided with a smile, thinking this would be the answer.

Daniel wasn't sure about just leaving them alone to work it out, they weren't really the ones to admit they were wrong or apologize. He didn't say anything though because he hoped Tamaki would be right and they would stop and make up soon if they did nothing about it.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

* * *

When it was time for school the next day, Daniel was a bit on edge. He had trouble sleeping last night and he couldn't find Dodo anywhere. That toy meant so much to him and now that it was missing Daniel was anxious about the day. He was the only one walking through the halls heading to class from a bathroom break when he came across the twins.

He came to a stop when he saw them acting civil to each other when just earlier they were fighting again in the classroom. At first, he assumed they've made up but even he knew a fight like this wouldn't have ended so easily. "Why aren't you two fighting?" Daniel asked causing the two to look at him.

As soon as he got their attention he was whisked away into an enclosed area. "Don't tell the others." They told him, the pieces clicking into place for Daniel.

"You guys been pretend fighting for three days! Why would you two do such a thing!?" Daniel exclaimed.

"We were bored." They shrugged at Daniel's outburst.

"That's not right! You have to tell the others that this was faked, or I will!" Daniel threatened, the twins seemingly unaffected by his threat.

"Oh, you won't be telling the others a thing." Kaoru grinned with his twin.

"Unless you don't want Dodo back." Hikaru finished taking out his stuffed animal making Daniel's eyes widen.

"W-What? How did you guys get him! Give him back!" Daniel shouted reaching for the toy only for Hikaru to hold it up in the air.

"We took him while you were sleeping, and you'll get him back when we're done 'fighting'." They told him a mischievous grin on their faces.

Daniel could only grit his teeth in anger, clenching his fists to his side. " _Fine._ But you better give him back a soon as it's over." Daniel growled at their grinning faces before storming back to class.

When it was time to set up for the club the twins were still throwing stuff at each other, growling and pretending to heat each other to fool the others for fun. It was sick in Daniel's mind and he couldn't say anything unless he wanted Dodo to stay with the twins.

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane." Tamaki said annoyed by their behavior even though just yesterday he said to just leave them alone to work it out.

"What'd you say? It's driving you insane? You've gotta be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is I hate your guts!" Hikaru shouted at Kaoru.

Even though Daniel knew Hikaru was just acting he couldn't help but feel that this was real, it made him question if anything they do was real or just an act.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact, I hate you so much I bought this, Belzenef, the curse doll. I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back. From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru said as he took a marker and the wooden belzenef doll, writing on it's back.

That was when Daniel saw Haruhi snap and rush over, punching both of the twins on top of their heads. "Would you guys knock it off? What do you think you're doing? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight. Both of you are at fault here but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess! Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now, I'll never let you come over to my house. Have I made myself clear?" She yelled at them while holding the wooden doll.

It took only a second for the two to start smirking. "So then what you're saying, Haruhi, is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?" They asked standing up and going on either side of her. This made Haruhi confused looking down at the doll before paling and screaming in shock.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother." Hikaru cooed as the two started holding each other.

"Don't say that, Hikaru. I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you." Kaoru replied back.

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again!"

"Hikaru!"

Once their act was over Daniel saw Tamaki pale and collapse to the floor with Haruhi.

"You gotta be kidding. You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?" Honey exclaimed.

"We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored." The twins laughed as Tamaki shakily looked up at the two.

Twins with too much time on their hands... are the devil," Tamaki stated, making the twins look down at him and stick their tongues out.

* * *

**~During Club Hours~**

* * *

"I'm so glad they made up." One of the girl guests for the twins said as they were in the club.

The two were smiling happily as they took out their hats. "Okay, it's time to play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!" The two told their guests even though they have kept their dyed hair colors.

"Oh, I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru." A girl raised her hand as the other girls were giggling.

"We have a winner!" The two congratulated the girl, the other girls clapping.

"So are you two gonna keep your wild hair color even though you've made up? It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now." Another girl asked them.

"No, it isn't. Today, the pink one is Kaoru, and Hikaru's the blue one. You swapped colors for today, huh?" Haruhi asked while she walked by with her books in her hands as they watched her go silently.

Taking this as a chance to talk to confront the two about his dog Daniel stormed up to the two of them. "I did what you asked me to do, now give him back!" He ordered.

"Awe, you're so cute when you're angry. Okay, you can have Dodo back." The twins said, grinning as Hikaru gave Daniel his stuffed animal causing the male in the dress to hug it tightly. This caused an uproar of squeals from the other guests making Daniel blush with embarrassment.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**From Quotev:**

Just Another Simp: This is so amazing XD I love how Daniel is such a mood

**_I'm glad you like it! I love getting comments like these it makes me want to keep writing. ^-^_ **

Just Another Simp: also, funny enough, I just realized both of our stories have the same cover XD

**_Yeah, I noticed that too, lol! (For those who are wondering, their story is on Quotev called, '_ _Everyone Has A Voice (OHSHC various x reader)')_ **


	7. The Secret Admirer!

It was just like any other day for Daniel at Ouran Academy. The cross-dressing male would do his school stuff and then be fawned over by both genders at the Host Club. Lately, he has been given gifts outside of club hours as he stood in front of his locker seeing it decorated with hearts and some packaged chocolate taped on his locker while there was a love note addressed to Danielle.

He thought this only happened in the movies but yet again this was Ouran Academy filled with rich people, so of course, they all would go over the top in stuff like this. He plucked the note and read it over, there was no name to tell him who these were from so he had no idea what to do.

They weren't doing any harm so he didn't think much about it other than it was a little weird for him. He did look around to see if he could spot anyone who could've done this to him but he saw no one. He let out a shrug as he started taking down the decorations from his locker and taking the chocolate off of his locker, unknowing of the set of eyes watching him from behind a corner.

From behind the said corner, a male stood, shyly watching Danielle take the chocolate, unknowing of the other's true gender. The male had short, curly blonde hair, some of it covering his brown eyes. 

The male couldn't stop watching the beautiful 'girl' in front of him with star-struck eyes. She was so cute with her long, black hair, her big, green eyes. She looked like a princess in his eyes, a princess with a sharp tongue, but a princess nonetheless.

He felt his heart flutter when he saw Danielle take out the chocolate and started eating his gift for her as she walked away.

"Why is she so cute?" He asked himself as he moved back, leaning his back against the wall as a blush was shown on his features.

He was so scared that she would just throw everything away, he really liked her and wanted to talk to her. The only problem was that he was too shy, he could never gather up the courage to go up to her and talk to her in person. He wouldn't be able to handle the rejection so he decided to use the secret admirer approach to talk with her.

He used this approach for the next couple of days as he was building up his courage to talk to her, request her in the Host Club. This was all making him super nervous as it was getting closer and closer to the Host Club opening and letting in guests.

It wouldn't be uncommon for guys to go to the Host Club ever since Danielle became a hostess but the male couldn't stop being nervous. "Deep breaths, Aaron. Deep breaths." The male told himself as he started heading towards the abandoned music room where the Host Club was held at.

Aaron didn't have to worry about being the only male at the club to request Danielle as he saw other male students heading to the Host Club, overhearing them talk about Danielle.

"What do you think Danielle's going to be dressed as this time?"

"I don't know, last time she was dressed in a grass skirt and wearing a coconut bra. That was hot."

"Yeah and how flustered she was wearing it was so cute." The two males talked about giving Aaron a huge blush on his features as he imagined that.

He quickly shook the image from his mind as he came across the double doors. This was it, he was going to enter and finally be able to talk to her and have her attention on him. 

When he opened the doors there were already a lot of guests there, mostly female, but still. The hardest part of coming here so far was requesting Danielle, why? Well, because of Kyoya Ootori. It wasn't his fault that the male was intimidating.

One wrong move and he might just have to leave the country. That's what Aaron felt as he walked up behind some girls who were waiting in a line to request one of the hosts. 

"Hello, and who might you be requesting for today, ladies?" Aaron heard Kyoya ask the girls in front of him.

"We'd like to request Haruhi, please!" One of them told the raven-haired male as he wrote down in his book.

"Of course, he'll be free in a half hour for you ladies." Kyoya gave the girls a smile. "For your wait, feel free to walk around and enjoy yourselves to any and all refreshments." He told them as they nodded walking off to watch the other Hosts do their job.

Aaron felt his heart go up into his throat as he was next to request someone at the Host Club, his choice was obvious but it still was a nerve-wracking experience for his first time coming here.

"Ah, welcome to the Host Club, I assume you'll be requesting Danielle?" Kyoya told the male, looking over at Aaron, holding his pen to write him down.

"Y-yes, please," Aaron told the male, mentally screaming at himself for stuttering in front of him.

"Alright, enjoy your time at the Host Club, her next appointment is in a half-hour," Kyoya told him making the shorter blonde nod and walk off so other people could request people.

He couldn't believe he made it this far, all he had to do now was wait thirty minutes before he could finally talk to his crush. Speaking of which he noticed her sitting at a table with other guys, talking. He felt a bit jealous at the sight, he wanted to go over there so bad. She was so pretty and cute, her smile made him feel like he was floating on a cloud.

Meanwhile, for Daniel, he was getting tired of talking to his guests. Daniel wasn't much of a social person but if he didn't want to be found out he was actually a guy he would have to keep up with this act. His current guests were a bunch of guys asking questions and asking what he was into. They weren't very subtle but he played dumb to it, it was better than denying his guests' requests and having them disappointed, this falling down into a spiral where eventually he's found out to be a guy, the whole time catfishing his classmates, thus ruining his life.

It was a little dramatic but that's what his thought process was like in these types of situations. Soon enough his guests left only for more to come, this time it was with a blonde who looked like he was going to pass out.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked the male causing the blonde to flinch.

"U-uh, yes! Sorry, I don't kno-I never did this before." The blonde stuttered making Daniel give him a reassuring smile.

"That's alright, we're always getting new guests lately so you're not alone. Don't worry, I'll make sure your time here was worth it." He giggled seeing the male blush at his comment. Guys were really to get flustered, especially this one. "Let's start by introductions, I'm Danielle Hideyoshi." He smiled.

The blonde gulped slightly as he replied back, "M-My name's Aaron Mikalo." He told the feminine male causing his eyes to widen a slight bit.

"Are you from America?" Daniel asked with a tilt of his head, waiting for Aaron's reply.

"N-No, well yes. I was adopted from America." Aaron replied looking away nervously.

"Heh, I wasn't adopted but I was born in America too, guess we're Continent buddies." Daniel joked.

Aaron let out a slightly nervous smile while a blush formed on his face. "Y-Yeah, continent buddies," Aaron replied as the two kept talking. Daniel doing most of it for the first half until Aaron started easing up to him. 

It was nice to have a male guest not act inappropriately to him, Aaron was too shy and nervous to do a thing like that. It gave Daniel a break from having to deal with guests who just wanted an excuse to try and ask him out and check him out.

While the two were talking an announcement turned their attention over to Kyoya. "Sorry to interrupt but the Host Club is planning to hold a contest. All you have to do is write your name on a slip of paper and place it in this box." Kyoya told everyone, slipping a paper into the box as a demonstration.

"I didn't know anything about a contest," Daniel muttered, wondering what type of contest it would be.

"The winner will be selected randomly and will receive the prize of taking Miss. Hideyoshi on a date of your choice." Kyoya added causing Daniel's mouth to open in shock.

"What!?" He exclaimed to the Ravenette.

Ignoring Daniel's shock Kyoya continued. "You may play as many times as you wish, the contest will end within a week's time and we will reveal the winner once Club hours have ended that day. Thank you for your time and please carry on and participate in this contest." Kyoya ended as the guests were getting excited about the news.

It wasn't long until there was a line to sign up for this contest which caused Daniel to groan and lay his head on the table. He didn't want to go on a date with people, that was the last thing he wanted but of course, the world had other plans for the crossdresser.

"Don't worry, Daddy will make sure no one else will take you on a date, I will win so no one will bother you!" Tamaki exclaimed to the male just making Daniel want to hide away where no one could find him.

"Who says you're going to win the contest Boss, there's more of a chance that we'll win a date with Danielle." The twins told the blonde.

"I don't want any of you to win," Daniel whined into the table.

"I'm not going to lose to the like of you shady twins!" Tamaki retorted, pointing at them causing the two to grin.

"Oh, really? Let's make a bet then. If you win the contest we won't bother Danielle for the whole week, this involves teasing, and doing anything to them." They said peaking the blonde and Daniel's interest.

"Though if you don't win, you'll have to be our slave instead for the week!" The twins declared.

"And what if neither of you wins?" Daniel couldn't help but ask.

"If none of us win... How about the three of us doing what _you_ tell us to do for the week." The twins suggested, tempting Daniel even more.

"So what do you say, Boss?" The twins asked Tamaki as the blonde was in deep thought.

"I accept!" Tamaki declared, starting the twins' bet, confident that he wouldn't lose.

Daniel was confident too, confident that the three of them wouldn't win. There was just little to no chance that those three would win, no matter how many times they placed their names into the box. Other people would do the same and it was more likely he would just get a random girl or guy guest to go on a date with instead.

That didn't mean he wasn't still upset about the contest though, he doesn't want to hang out with people more than he's supposed to. He'd rather stay at home with his stuffed animals and sleep throughout the day.

Meanwhile, Aaron just couldn't believe it, the day he decided to talk to his crush was the day he would have a chance to go on a date with them. He felt his cheeks flush at the thought of that, what would they do if he won? There were so many things he wanted to do with Danielle, he could even ask her out on another date that wasn't contest based.

The blonde just couldn't help it, when he looked over at Danielle though she didn't look excited about it, well he could see why since this was news to her too and she couldn't do a thing about it. It made him feel a bit bad for getting excited about the contest.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Aaron asked Danielle seeing her look up at the blonde, a small shiver going up his spine as he forced himself not to blush because of it.

"Yeah, it's alright, I'd just wish they would warn me about these types of events especially if I'm the center of it." She sighed sitting up and giving Aaron a smile. "Sorry, you had to see that though, Aaron." She told the male causing him to blush brightly as a result.

"I-it's alright!" Aaron stuttered in response.

* * *

**_~The Next Day~_ **

* * *

The next day Daniel came to school early, why? Well because both of his parents had to leave early today and was dropped off. He could understand his father for going to work early, but why did his mom have to leave? That was a mystery he would solve another day though as he froze in the hallway.

He saw Aaron was there, at his locker, putting stuff on it. It quickly clicked that Aaron was his secret admirer. "You're the one who's been doing this?" He told Aaron causing the male to shriek and drop the stuff he was holding and quickly turned around to see him.

"W-What are y-you talking about? I-I didn't do this." Aaron quickly denied, blushing brightly at being caught.

Daniel just stared at him with a blank expression, looking at the stuff he dropped that was a bunch of paper hearts and what he assumed was another love letter to him. "Mhm." He crossed his arms.

Aaron's shoulders sagged as he looked away. "O-Okay, I'm the one who's been decorating your locker. I-I'm sorry." He apologized, avoiding eye-contact with the cross-dresser.

Daniel walked over, causing Aaron to flinch before Daniel picked up the stuff he dropped. "I'm flattered you did this for me, but I can't accept your feelings. You're a sweet guy, but I'm not interested in dating right now." He told Aaron, handing the blonde the supplies.

Aaron didn't say anything as he looked down at the supplies, he figured he would be rejected but it still hurt.

"Hey, we can still be friends though, like I said you are a sweet guy and it's nice talking with you," Daniel told him.

"O-Okay!" Aaron replied, blushing, seeing Danielle smile at him. He would accept her friendship. Even if she didn't feel the same way, he liked being around her and would treasure their time together.

* * *

** Reviews: **

** From Quotev: **

[ツ Kirari Momobami ツ](https://www.quotev.com/JuntaIsHere): Okay thats so adorable I wanna coodle Danial efjueouofhof he adorable baby

**_Yeah, he's an adorable baby ^-^_ **

** From Fanfiction: **

[Animie02fruit](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10715594/Animie02fruit): i Love it

**_I'm glad you do!_ **


	8. The Day Haruhi Got Sick!

Daniel felt better once he dealt with his secret admirer, he was surprised it had turned out to be Aaron, but now he was just relieved it was over. Not that he didn't like the gifts, it just was a bit much and too... Extra for his liking.

Today seemed to be a day full of surprises though. Once Daniel entered class when school started everyone's mood was off. Usually, everyone was so full of happy and excitable energy from what he has seen. Even Renge wasn't being her loud, expressive self.

"Why is everyone so upset?" He couldn't help but ask everyone.

"Don't you realize Haruhi is not here? He got sick, how awful!" One of the girls in his class said making Daniel notice Haruhi's place was empty.

"I hope he gets better, school's not the same without Haruhi around!" Another girl sobbed.

"Hey, it's just a cold, right? I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow." Daniel tried reassuring everyone affected by Haruhi's absence.

"Yeah, besides, we have you, Danielle~" The twins grinned standing on either side of him.

"Eh?" Daniel questioned the twins.

"What? You provide just as much entertainment as Haruhi does for us, maybe even more." They replied making Daniel get a bit irritated by their behavior.

"I'm not entertaining you two just because Haruhi's gone!" Daniel told them, heading to his seat. Not soon after the twins followed, sitting on either side of him as they did with Haruhi when she was here.

"Awe, come on, we're bored." The twins told him as they sat down.

"I don't care, you can entertain yourselves." Daniel tsked.

"Fine, though we have been thinking about what to do with you once we win the contest." They grinned.

"Oh, yeah, what?" Daniel asked, obviously pretending to care.

"Well, we've picked out an outfit for you to wear." The twins told him, making Daniel tense.

"As if I'm going to wear anything you pick out for me, besides there's barely a chance you guys would win the contest," Daniel replied.

"What about we add it to our bet? If we win you have to wear whatever we pick for you." They suggested causing Daniel to scoff.

"You guys sure are cocky, fine. Let's see, if you two do win." Daniel accepted causing the twin's smirk in victory. Now they just had to wait until next week for them to declare themselves the winners.

* * *

**~During Club Hours~**

* * *

"Oh, my poor, darling daughter! Sick at home while I'm stuck here, not being able to take care of her!" Tamaki sobbed once news of Haruhi being sick got to him. Daniel could only sweat-drop at the blonde's dramatic behavior. He's acting like she has the plague or something.

"Come on, Boss, Haruhi will be back tomorrow, it's just a cold." The twins tried comforting their overdramatic leader.

"Besides, you have more things to worry about once we win that contest." The twins smirked causing the blonde to pause.

"As if you two will win, I won't allow it! If anyone's going to win that contest, it's going to be moi!" Tamaki declared, his attitude quickly switching like always.

Daniel could only sigh as he rubbed his temple as the three argued about who was going to win the contest. "I don't want any of them to win." He muttered to himself as he took a sip of tea he was having. He let out a shiver at the taste, he wasn't a tea person, sugar would probably help make it taste better.

His attention was brought back to the trio of idiots when they started talking about outfits he should wear. "We already picked an outfit for Daniel to wear on our date once we win, check it out!" They told Tamaki, revealing a strawberry-printed dress that would barely reach his upper thighs causing Daniel to choke on his drink once he saw it.

It's as if they want him to bend down to see his underwear in that thing. There weren't even sleeves on the dress, just some straps, it would also show his back which was already revealing enough. This made him want to make sure the twins didn't win this contest.

By how Tamaki started blushing as the blonde looked at the dress. "It's nice, isn't it?' The twins grinned before Tamaki snapped out of his perverted thoughts of actually seeing Daniel wear this.

"Nice!? I will not have my son wear such a revealing dress! Especially if it's for a date!" He exclaimed. This made Daniel feel some gratitude that Tamaki thought the same as he did about the dress.

"If he is to wear an outfit, why not wear something more modest?" Tamaki continued, taking out a white t-shirt with a red rose printed on it with a green, knee-length skirt to go with it. "He should wear this for when, I win," Tamaki told the duo as Daniel's gratitude flew out the window.

"Elle-chan! Let's eat some cake together, we have chocolate just for you!" Honey told Daniel, appearing next to the male with a big smile on his face with flowers surrounding him to add to his innocence.

"Alright, I'll have some cake," Daniel replied to the short blonde, glad to be away from the trio arguing about what he was going to wear if they win this contest.

Heading over to Honey and Mori's table he joined them in eating sweets, mostly cake. There were guests there with them enjoying themselves. Mori nodded in greeting to him as Daniel took a seat in between the blonde and the tall male.

He had to admit the cake was delicious, he felt a bit happy that they remembered his favorite flavor. Even if it was a bit boring, chocolate was his favorite anyway. The delicious cake was enough to help him forget about his worries as he closed his eyes and smiled in bliss as he ate.

This blissful state of his caused the guests to swoon over how cute he was. It wasn't his fault he didn't have a cake like this all the time, this probably cost as much as his uniform. It must've been very expensive to keep up the sweet stock for the Host Club, it made the teen glance over to the Megane who was working diligently to keep the Host Club afloat.

He couldn't help but feel a bit bad for the raven-ette having to deal with all the hard work that comes into running this club. Kyoya was practically a miracle worker when dealing with Tamaki's plans and schemes for Host Club Events and stuff like that. 

"There's more cake if you want any, Elle-chan!" Honey told him, snapping him out of his thoughts as the blonde pushed a whole ass chocolate cake in front of him making him sweat-drop.

"Yeah, no thanks. One slice is enough, I'm not sure if I can eat anymore." Daniel replied pushing it away from him, gently. Honey didn't seem to mind as the blonde nodded.

"Okay! More for me then!" He exclaimed, taking the cake with him, thus earning another sweat-drop from the male.

* * *

**~After Club Hours~**

* * *

Once the club was finally over for the day he just wanted to go home. Today was more exhausting than normal and he had a feeling it was because Haruhi wasn't here to prevent the others from being as stupid as they could be.

Daniel really hoped Haruhi would be better tomorrow because he was sure he wouldn't last another day like that again. Maybe he can text her to see if she was alright, he did get her number as well as the other Host Club members numbers once he officially joined as their second cross-dressing host. Well, all except Tamaki's. He's not even sure if Tamaki knows he has a phone, he wouldn't be surprised. Tamaki was a bit of an airhead.

So that's what the male did. He took out his phone and sent a text to Haruhi, asking her how she is. He didn't get a reply back until he got home.

 _'I'm fine, just a little cold.'_ Haruhi replied.

 _'Are you alone?'_ Daniel asked as he was already up into his room to get out of his uniform.

 _'Yeah, but I'm fine.'_ Haruhi texted back making Daniel frown.

 _'No, give me your address, I'm coming over, you shouldn't be alone when you're sick.'_ Daniel basically ordered as a text, sending it before heading back downstairs to put on some sneakers.

"I'll be back, I'm going to a friend's house!" Daniel called out to his mother, expecting her to be in her art room before leaving the door with his pack full of his school stuff. He could help her with her missing assignments from today.

Once Daniel got Haruhi's address the male went over to his classmate's home. It wasn't that far from his house surprisingly, it would take ten minutes to get there by foot but it really wasn't that far.

When he got to the apartment building he couldn't help but think about his old home. Maybe he should contact his friends back at his old home sometimes, he really hasn't been doing a good job at that.

"Okay, now what apartment did she say she lived in?" He questioned himself, looking back down at his phone, re-reading the directions as he started going up the stairs. He looked up at the number, confirming it was Haruhi's place, and knocked on the door.

"It's Daniel, I'm here," Daniel called to Haruhi, he didn't wait long before the door opened. 

"You really didn't have to come," Haruhi told him while she wore a mask, her cheeks were a little flushed as she held a blanket around her shoulders.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Daniel smiled as she let him come in. Daniel took off his shoes once he saw the shoes next to the door, he was doing his best to be respectful so he assumed he should take off his shoes.

"I also brought my work from school, so you wouldn't miss anything," Daniel told her while taking out his work and heading to her table.

"Thanks," Haruhi replied. "Do you want anything? I can make us some tea." She offered.

"No, you're sick, I'll do it, just tell me how." He told her walking over next to Haruhi into the kitchen.

"It's just a cold." She replied bt let Daniel help make the tea.

"So, how was school today?" She asked sitting down as Daniel poured the cups of tea.

Daniel just groaned at the thought of today. "It was awful, without you the others have been so clingy. They were more chaotic than usual without you there! I don't even want to think about if one of those three idiots win that date with me if that's what they're like when we're alone." Daniel whined.

Haruhi let out a small chuckle, "I didn't think there would be much of a problem without me for one day."

"You have no idea." Daniel groaned, "They're such a handful."

"Yeah, but you get used to that." She told him before coughing into her arm even if she was wearing a mask.

"Do you need some medicine?" Daniel asked her, worriedly.

"Yeah, it's in the bathroom, just behind the mirror." She coughed, pointing towards the bathroom making him nod and stand up, heading to the bathroom to get something for her cold.

For the next few hours, the two hung out, did their homework, and Daniel did his best to take care of Haruhi. They only stopped when the door opened.

"Haruhi! I'm home!" A male's voice said, making the two look over.

"Hey, dad," Haruhi said as Daniel took notice that Haruhi's father was crossdressing? A tranvestite? Well, he was interesting, to say the least.

Haruhi's father froze when she saw the extra visitor. "Haruhi, who's this?" He asked seeming to think Daniel was some intruder.

"I'm Daniel, sir. I'm in the same grade as Haruhi and wanted to make sure she was alright since she wasn't at school today."

Her father immediately brightened up when he recognized Daniel's name. "Oh, how sweet of you! You can call me Ranka. Thank you for making sure my Haruhi is alright, how about you join us for dinner?" The red-head offered, Daniel.

"Sorry, I should really be getting home, it was nice meeting you, Ranka. I'll see you tomorrow, Haruhi." Daniel told them with a smile before going to get his shoes.

"What a shame, but please, come by again, Daniel. I would love to talk more about you," Ranka told him as Daniel nodded. 

"Alright, we'll see," Daniel replied with a smile before heading home. He was a bit surprised that her father recognizes his name, Haruhi didn't seem to be the type to talk about herself a lot outside of the Host Club.

Oh, well, at least tomorrow things will be back to normal with how it should be.

* * *

** Reviews: **

** From Quotev: **

[ツ Yamaguchi Tadashi ツ](https://www.quotev.com/JuntaIsHere): :0 That’s meeeee  
Also can I just cuddle and hug Aaron- he reminds me of honey-senpai but with Tamaki Amajiki (BNHA)‘s Personality 🥺🥺

**_Yes, you can cuddle and hug Aaron, he is precious. Also, I never watched BNHA but looking Tamaki Amajiki up I can see the resemblance, personality-wise._ **

[jai](https://www.quotev.com/jai725): for reasons unknown, aaron reminds me of tooru “jimmy” fujisaki from yaribu

**_Again, I haven't seen Yaribu but looking Toru up I can see it as well, lol_ **

** From Fanfiction: **

** From Archive of Our Own: **


End file.
